His Brother's Pup
by Ladya C. Maxine
Summary: Having lived with his strict and abusive father for so many years, young Sesshoumaru must now tolerate the arrival of his new mother and halfbrother. Chapter 9 up!
1. Addition

Title: His Brother's Pup  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: mild language, child abuse, some violence  
Summary: Having never recovered from his mother's death, Sesshoumaru struggles through puberty with a father who practically hates him, a human woman who's supposed to replace his mother and a hanyou half-brother who tries too hard to befriend him.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am making no money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: This story will cover the two brother's years as childhood but it begins with Sesshoumaru being around 10 (in human years) and Inuyasha is around 6 (in human years).

* * *

**His Brother's Pup**

_by Ladya C. Maxine_

* * *

"Stand straight, Sesshoumaru. A noble never slouches."

"Yes, sir."

"And fix that face of yours. This is a welcoming, not a funeral."

"…It feels like a funeral."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

Snorting, the Lord of the Western Lands circled his first-born a couple of times. The tailor had made a wise choice in dressing the young youkai in royal red and white kimono with a yellow sash around the boy's waist, the knot hidden by the pup's long silvery hair. Despite the not-very-pleased face, he looked respectable. However...

"We have to do something about this," the lord muttered to himself as he lifted his son's thickly furred tail from where it had been resting over a shoulder.

Growling softly, he resisted the urge to pull his tail out of his father's claws. His tail, which he himself prized, was just one of his many faults his father was constantly pointing out. Whether it was his tail, his soft-spoken voice, his solitary attitude; there was always something wrong.

His father released the pup's tail, which wrapped itself over the shoulder. He walked around and came to stand before the young youkai.

"Your brother will find it amusing."

"Half brother, sir," he corrected. "A half-breed half brother."

"You will not speak of him in that manner!" his father barked, gold eyes narrowing. "Inuyasha is as much my son as you are and you _are _going to get along with him. And if you don't…"

He trailed off, the unspoken threat making a greater impact than a named one.

"My lord?" A servant appeared in the doorway. "The lady's escort draws near."

"Is the rest of the staff ready?"

"Every worker has lined up to greet her."

"Excellent. Return to your post."

Gulping, the elderly youkai nodded and hurried off as fast as his old bones allowed him.

"Come, Sesshoumaru, we will welcome our new family."

"A mortal and a half-mortal? She'll be lucky to make it to forty and he'll be lucky to even reach his majority," he muttered, trailing behind his father.

Spinning, he grabbed his pup's collar, claws digging into the fabric as he growled in the youngster's face.

"Try me one more time, Sesshoumaru, and _you_ won't even reachpuberty. Understood?"

He stared defiantly up into his father's face. Ignoring the helpless feeling within him, he looked away, face solemn and golden eyes trained on the floor. A hard shake was his first and last warning to respond.

"Understood, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, sir," he said softly and was released roughly.

"Come."

Not giving his first-born a second glance, he strode off, boots echoing heavily on the wooden floors.

Staring balefully at the older youkai's back, he followed, rubbing his neck tenderly and hissing when his palm brushed against a thin but long scrape his father's claws had inflicted.

A scent of honeysuckle and lavender drifted over him as he passed a table in the corridor. A freshly cut bouquet of flowers had been arranged in one of the hundreds of ancient vases in the palace. The brightly coloured blooms were meant to welcome their guest into their homes but they only served to distance him as they reminded them of the only female he would ever accept in his life. Sadly, she had been robbed of hers far too soon.

Years had passed since her death but he still remembered how his mother used to sit in the gardens, with him on her lap, as she arranged far more elegant and beautiful bouquets, the fragrances always lingering on her soft skin. Every time he went outside he was reminded of her. Which was why he preferred staying in; such memories were too painful to confront.

"Sesshoumaru!" his father's voice thundered back to him from up ahead.

Giving the table a slight caress, he quickly moved on, passing down the halls and descending the grand staircase before finally catching up with his father who walked ahead.

Falling into step, he wanted to tell his father to send her back. To not accept this mortal woman and her whelp of a son. To not forsake his real mother.

But he knew his father wouldn't listen. The Lord of the Western Lands had long since stopped paying heed to anything his son said. Sesshoumaru was often under the impression that his father tried to not notice him at all sometimes. What had once been a strong bond had unravelled during the years following their loss and his father was content to wait and watch the last cord snap.

Unlike him, his father had easily moved on. But two years had passed when news reached the castle that the lord had taken on another as his bride. To only add to Sesshoumaru's horror and disgust, later news announced that this new bride, a human at that, was carrying the lord's son. A hanyou.

'Have I fallen so far out of your favour, father? Do I mean so little to you now that you'd settle with a half-breed?'

However, he remained silent, even as he stood with spiteful eyes as the carriage bearing their now permanent guests entered the courtyard, drawn by a grand beast whose two heads were held tall and proud despite it's shameful load.

The servants stood straighter as the carriage door was opened by the footman, who held out a gloved hand which was accepted by a slender one from inside the carriage.

Around him, he heard the servant's whispers of appraisal and approval but he didn't share any of their sentiments. This was what all the excitement was about? A plain human? As beautiful and charming as the servants claimed her to be he noticed almost at once that, despite her bearings, she lacked any natural grace of his mother. Layered in robes, she seemed to shuffle rather than walk and her eagerness to greet those around them was almost desperate, as if begging them to accept her.

His father smiled broadly as he stepped forward to embrace the woman.

"Do you have everything?" he asked, eyeing the luggage that was pulled by a second cart behind the carriage.

"I do now," she beamed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru swallowed, feeling nauseous.

Releasing her, his father peeped into the carriage and his smile grew wider as he held out his arms. A little blur of red shot out into his waiting embrace with a series of giggles.

"My, you have grown!"

"Soon I will be as tall as you, dad!" the small pup stated proudly, his energetic and happy voice making Sesshoumaru grit his teeth.

He had known what to expect from the woman, but this hanyou…How could his father even hold it? The only distinguishable youkai features were the white mane and golden eyes, nothing more. No markings at all. Mutant white ears stuck out from the somewhat tangled hair. The demon aura coming from the hanyou was terribly weak, even for a half-breed.

"Hello there."

Tearing his eyes away from where his father was gaily tossing the whelp into the sky, he looked up to find the woman staring down at him with a bright yet somewhat bemused expression. The stench of mortality rolled off her and he scrunched his nose.

"You greatly resemble Inutaisho; are you a relative?"

A few of the servants muttered, bewildered. Sesshoumaru gaped slightly, eyes widening at the question. The woman looked nervous at the response her question had aroused.

"Have I insulted you?" she asked.

"Excuse me, Lady Izayoi," one of the senior servants said, bowing to her new mistress. "I fear you are mistaken. This is Prince Sesshoumaru."

The woman merely stared, urging the servant to press on.

"He's Lord Inutaisho's first born."

The blue eyes widened as they fixed on him, more confused than ever.

"His…His son?"

"Did you not know, my lady?" Sekyo asked.

The woman shook her head, turning to the lord, who was in conversation with the newest addition to the staff; a few of her own advisors and her most trusted handmaidens (all humans) who had followed their princess to her new home.

Sesshoumaru listened on in silence, eyes on the ground as he turned the information over in his head again and again. His father hadn't even mentioned his existence to his new mate? Why not?

The woman quickly tried to recover from her folly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha will be thrilled to learn that he now has a big brother."

Her smile faltered when he simply stared at her, not answering. The silence between them grew uncomfortable but luckily the servant stepped in once.

"Please excuse Sesshoumaru's silence; meeting people is hard for him."

"Oh, I see. I understand." The smile returned. "I may have been too forward."

"You did nothing wrong, Izayoi. He's simply in one of his dark moods," his father informed, as he came over, Inuyasha resting on his hip. The half-breed's ears perked up at the sight of the other youth. "Just leave him to his own devices. He prefers to sulk when in the companies of others. Leave the servants to deal with him"

He looked up, unable to ignore the hurt and betrayed feelings his father's words ignited. His relationship with his father had diminished over the years, but to speak so lowly of him before a mortal… Lowering his eyes he felt the growing frustration inside him slowly seeping out as tears.

This was not right. These people didn't belong here! How could his father simply replace his mother, who had been a beautiful and wise pure-blood youkai, with this mortal? He didn't want this. He didn't want to be here and simply watch from the distance as this woman took the spot that only his true mother could fill.

"You never mentioned him, dear," the woman said softly.

"You would have met him eventually," he responded, sounding none too concerned. "I didn't want you or Inuyasha to get false hopes."

"Don't say that," the woman scolded his father. "There's no such thing as a bad child. All he needs is some time. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?"

Having had his eyes on the ground the whole time, he was startled when arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him. With a hiss, he lashed out. Cloth and flesh tore and she fell back on her rear. The servants gasped and he heard that hanyou pup squeak in fear.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted at her as she cradled her bloodied arm. "I don't need time, you filthy human! I don't need you or that hanyou! I want **my** mother!"

He turned and ran back inside, ignoring his father's angry commands that he apologized.

Flinging the door to his room open, he jumped onto the window ledge. He wrapped his tail around him, hugging it as he drew his knees to his chest and cried softly.

'Mother…I want you back…'

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	2. Belong

Title: His Brother's Pup  
Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: see chapter one  
Warnings: see chapter one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong solely to me so do not touch. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

He hadn't been crying for long before the door of his room was flung open. The imposing form of his father filled the doorway.

"What were you thinking?!" he thundered, grabbing the startled pup by the collar and yanking him off the window ledge. "How dare you!? She did her best to befriend you and you almost took her arm off! And stop crying! A youkai cries for nothing!"

Swallowing his sobs as best he could, he fell silent though tears still trickled down his cheeks. A vicious backhand brought him back down on his side.

"I—"

"Did I give you permission to speak? You have brought great shame upon me! You have reflected a bad image onto me!"

Rising shakily to his knees once more, a hand over his now swollen cheek, he remained silent, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Worthless! That's what you are! You have been nothing but a thorn in my side since your mother's death! Do you think yourself so great that I am not worthy as your parent? I have tolerated your attitude for all these years where others would have thrown you out for the worthless mongrel that you are! Your mother should have taken you with her when she died!"

"I never wanted her to die—"

"She died because of you, weakling!"

"I tried…"

"Obviously, you didn't try hard enough!"

"Dad?"

The whelp was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and innocent as he tried to understand the scene before him. His father's demeanour changed as his eyes fell upon his youngest. Shutting out Sesshoumaru, he walked over and gathered the hanyou in his arms.

"What is it, son?" he asked, anger forgotten, replaced by a gentle smile.

"Mom's feeling better and one of the servants asked me to come call you for lunch."

"A servant gave you an order?" he growled, not pleased with the idea. Still, he nuzzled the pup's head with his own. "Well, you both had a very long journey. You must be very hungry."

"Uh-huh," the whelp nodded. "I could eat an entire cow!"

All the while Sesshoumaru pointedly avoided looking at either of them, on the floor with his tail wrapped around him.

"Aren't you coming, Sesshoumaru?" the whelp asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced askew at them. His father, as if just remembering that he had another son, glared for a moment at him before snorting, answering the whelp's question himself.

"He won't be joining us for lunch. Or dinner."

"Oh..."

"Come, let's get you cleaned up for the meal. The cooks have brought fresh fish from the river. And afterwards I will show you around your new home."

"Can mom come too?"

"Of course, it would be a nice family outing. Just the three of us."

Smirking, the lord turned and left without another word, the whelp in his arms still uncertain, but too excited to be moving in with them to let it dampen his mood.

"…_nothing but a thorn in my side…you have brought shame to me…she should have taken you with her…you didn't' try hard enough…"_

The words haunted him. Twirling around in his mind, embedded themselves like jagged glass, painfully slicing him to shreds on the inside.

"...I never meant for you to die..."

With a weary sigh, he crawled over to his bed, lifting himself onto the high mattress before curling up into a ball, hugging his tail as his tears soaked the fur.

* * *

Sunlight gradually burned away the cool dawn air, causing him to stir as the temperature rose. He was still groggy, in need of some more sleep, but now in his semi-aware state he also took note of something being out of place. His eyes opened when recognized the intruder's scent.

Small hands were clutching the blankets as two white ears and two big eyes barely managed peeked over the mattress at him. For the longest moment they remained silent, taking in the other. Without speaking, Sesshoumaru sat up, emotionlessly staring at the whelp.

The whelp that, for some reason, had gotten whatever love there was left in his father's heart. The whelp who, unfairly, only needed to smile to be gathered up in his strong arms.

Sesshoumaru had loathed the idea of having a hanyou in his home, but before he could understand why he found himself hating this…this…freak with every fibre in his body.

"How dare you enter?" he snapped.

The snow-white ears drooped and the whelp shrunk back at his harsh tone.

"I…I…"

"Get out of my room before get everything infected with your stench."

The whelp looked shocked.

"I-I just w-wanted to say hello."

Sesshoumaru stood and the whelp quickly backed off, moving away from the bed, towards the door, though he didn't leave.

"Mom's worried. She'd like to see you."

"I do not answer to human peasants and their wishes."

Sesshoumaru stood, a good two feet taller than the uninvited pest. Walking to his closet, he started to draw out a kimono but a soft brush on his tail, which he had left trailing behind him, made him snarl. The whelp pulled back, holding his hand to his chest as if expecting it to be sliced off, which would have been a fitting punishment, Sesshoumaru found.

"Unless you wish to suffer great pain you will **never** touch me again," he hissed, eyes flashing red for a second.

Squeaking fearfully, the whelp fled to room, leaving the door wide open.

Pulling on his clothes and giving his long hair a few brushes, Sesshoumaru exited the room himself, in a foul mood, his day already ruined. He didn't want to face his 'family' so early but he hadn't eaten anything yesterday and his stomach was beginning to make soft noises.

The scent of breakfast reached his nose but he hesitated outside the dining room when he heard their voices. He began to second doubt his decision. He could just as well hunt something down in the woods; he had done so before.

His father's voice quickly erased that thought.

"Stop lingering and get in here."

He sighed. Of course his father had smelled him even through the closed doors. The lord didn't sound very pleased either, his words sharper than usual. Gathering himself, he opened the door and stepped in.

The first thing he noted was the stench of blood and herbs coming from bandaged wound on the woman's arm. She sat next to his father, her blue eyes fixed on him. She smiled and nodded in greeting. In her lap, the whelp had been rapidly eating his meal though he now stopped, eyes wide and wary; the exact opposite of their father's which were narrowed and stern.

"Well? Sit down."

Obeying, he walked over and knelt down opposite, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes. He reached for a small bowl of soup but a large hand grabbed his wrist, spilling the hot contents over his tray. Jerking, he looked up to meet his father's glowering eyes.

"Isn't there something you have to say?"

He shifted his eyes to meet the woman's before turning back to his father and shaking his head, wincing sharply when the lord's claws dug painfully in his skin. Drops of blood trickled fell into his tea, turning the light coloured liquid a shade darker.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Stop it," the woman said, reaching over to remove his grip on his son's wrist. "It's in the past. If anything it is my fault. He—"

"—was completely out of order. Don't try to protect him. And you," he turned back to Sesshoumaru, who had wrapped a napkin around his wrist, "We are still waiting."

Very softly, barely a whispered mumble, he apologized.

"Louder. You were quite audible yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, who?"

"I'm sorry…father."

"I'm not the person you should be addressing!"

He refused to look over at the woman again and refused to utter a syllable of regret in her direction; he had none. Despite what his father would do, he would lash out at her again and again if ever she dared to make any physical contact in the future.

"I appreciate you for apologizing, Sesshoumaru," the woman said, a hand on his father's arm. "It matters not who you say it to."

The lord looked at her but her insistent stare made his settle back, picking up his chopsticks and a bowl of fish.

"Leave us."

Sesshoumaru looked up, confused.

"He hasn't eaten anything yet" the woman said.

"Let him go out and catch something with his teeth like the savage that he is."

"Don't be…"

Sesshoumaru stood, hands fisted. Sparing them a hateful look, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone Izayoi turned to her husband, who continued eating, unconcerned.

"Why are you so harsh towards him?"

"There's no other way to deal with him. And I suggest that you treat him the same if you wish to have any control over him."

End of discussion.

Unconvinced that that was true, she looked down at Inuyasha, who looked up at her, equally disturbed, though he was too young to fully understand what was wrong with the situation. She smiled and ruffled the long bangs before playing with a small ear, which flicked beneath her fingers.

'There must be another way to reach him. He must feel so alone…' she thought. 'All I want is for him to know that he isn't…'

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	3. Stepmother

Title: His Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Autumn was in its latest stage. Some trees had finished shedding their leaves while others still clung desperately to theirs, the once green now brown, red and orange. The slightest of pre-winter breeze was enough to tug them loose, carrying them several feet to the forest floor which was already blanketed in the multi-colour of the season's decorative foliage. Many creatures were about, foraging for food and building suitable nests and burrows against the upcoming cold.

Watching the small creatures as they scurried along the forest ground far below him, his stomach growled but he refused to act upon his hunger. He would not give his father the satisfaction of seeing him return to the palace with blood on his clothes. He'd rather starve than prove his father right in this aspect.

Through the dying scent of fall he detected another sort of decay.

Moments later, the woman came wandering down the path, one of her handmaids in tow. The second human was looking around nervously though his father's mate seemed to be searching for something.

That something turned out to be him.

Had it not been for the fact that the tree he was in had lost most of its leaves, she would not have found him, but her eyes sought him out amongst the golden leaves and she smiled, which he didn't return. He looked away, faking indifference, though he was curious as to what could have possessed her to wander beyond the safety of the palace's walls without any escort save for a meagre maid.

"That will be all, Sakura," she nodded to the servant, whose eyes grew wide.

"But, my lady, you can't stay out here on your own!"

From way up on his perch Sesshoumaru scoffed softly at the words. As if the puny human slave was of any use to her…

"I will be fine."

Her words were soft but determined and soon the servant bowed.

"Please be careful, my lady. Your lord would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Sesshoumaru spied a hawk a great distance away. The woman's stench was now coming from directly beneath him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called.

Easily ignoring her, he continued to watch the bird of prey as it suddenly dived towards the trees.

"Sesshoumaru, I wish to speak to you."

The hawk disappeared into the distant canopy of the forest where it remained for a few moments before emerging with a grey rabbit kicking helplessly in its talons. Eyeing the unfortunate creature hungrily, Sesshoumaru blinked when a twig snapped. Unable to ignore that, he looked down and was greeted with an unexpected sight.

She had removed her heavy kimono, revealing a shorter one which she had tied to one side to allow her better manageability and was now…climbing the tree? He was aware that the young males of the species did so frequently (despite being poor natural climbers) but the sight of a female adult using branches to pull her self up was one he had never thought to live to see.

Despite her slender frame she would never be able to reach the thin branches he was perched on. Already she was taking a serious risk and she was only half-way up.

Personally, he wouldn't care if she fell and broke her neck. He really wouldn't.

However, his father would.

And the Lord of the Western Lands would show him no mercy if his new mate ended up splattered on the forest floor while his eldest had merely watched on. Despite it being the woman's own dumb decision to scale the tree, his father would blame him if anything happened to her.

'Just like he blames me for mother.'

He released a frustrated sigh and began to make his way down, moving much faster than the human, soon landing on the branch right above her. She started to find him there when she looked up, but his proximity made her smile, her hair slightly disarrayed. She stretched out her hand, intent on climbing onto his branch. He growled, making her halt.

"It won't support your weight," he said evenly, leaning back against the trunk.

"Oh, thank you for the warning," she said gratefully, taking a seat on her branch instead. "That was very considerate and helpful of you to warn me."

"Father would have been angry if you went and injured your foolish self," he returned, determined not to give her reason to think he was warming up to her. "He'd blame me, as always."

"You shouldn't be afraid of your own father, little one."

He snorted at that, despite its accuracy.

"I am truly honoured and glad to be here, Sesshoumaru. I've known your father for some years and I was thrilled when he finally asked me to come live with him. Not only have I gotten a new home, but a new son as well."

"I am **not** your son."

"I understand that, Sesshoumaru, but won't it be easier if we were a family? A proper, loving family? The palace staff speaks very well of you."

"What do they know?" he retorted, angrily tucking a long strand of hair behind a pointed ear. "Snivelling maids and illiterate gardeners? They smile and care because they are paid to. I'm grateful in the very least that they don't fawn like idiots as your lot does; disgustingly fickle humans, all of them."

She fell silent for a moment, weathering the brunt of the title.

"Why do you hate humans, Sesshoumaru?"

"Because they are weak."

"Then you would pity us. But you harbour anger towards mankind."

He didn't respond.

"What has mankind done to you, little one?"

"Don't call me that."

"I regret what happened to your mother—"

"Shut up!"

His eyes went blood-red and his fangs glistened as he spun on her. She grabbed the branch for support but stayed otherwise still. It passed quickly and his red vision faded to the browns and yellows of the leaves around them. Sesshoumaru leaned back, trying to even out his breathing. He had been close, so close to attacking the woman and this time he would have done more than merely slash her arm. His vision had gone red and his mouth had watered for the taste of blood. He prided himself in being a full-blooded demon but it came at a price; until he reached his majority and learned to fully control his spirit and power he risked losing himself completely to the demon within.

"I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to upset or anger you."

"Just go away."

"All I want to know is…what have** I** done to you?"

Not answering, he looked away at the distant mountains. When he continued to avoid her eyes she sighed and finally gave up. She began to make her way down. Hearing her leaving, h suddenly felt compelled to speak.

"You sent her away."

"…What?"

"You sent her away," he repeated.

"Who did I send away?"

"The true Lady of the Western Lands."

"Sesshoumaru, your mother was indeed a powerful and wise lady, but…she's dead."

"No!" he shouted, jumping down to land on the branch she was crouching on. "No! She isn't dead! She's still with us! I still love her! I still feel her! And so did father! He loved and felt her even after she died but then you came along and made him forget!! You made him forget her!! You made everyone forget her!! She's no longer home because of you!!"

Izayoi's hand fisted where it laid over her heart as she watched the distraught pup with wide eyes that followed the trails of tears down his doll-like but angry face, running over the maroon markings on his cheeks.

"It was never my intent—"

"Father had the servants take down all portraits of her because you were coming! He burned all her gowns, all her belongings!!! He removed any trace of her because he didn't want to make you uncomfortable! Not only did you steal my father; you banished my mother! I have no one now! No one!!"

He left her midway down the tree. Leaping down himself, he ran off through the trees, no longer caring if she did fall to her death. He didn't care if his father would scold him for leaving her in the woods alone. Nothing the youkai lord could ever do to him would hurt as much as when he had removed and forbidden all remnants of his former mate in their home.

'How could you, father? How could you give up on mother like that? You were supposed to love her! You were so angry with me when she died and you hurt me so badly because of it; how could you forget all that for a mere human? For one of **them**?'

Slowing down to a trot, he stared at the ground beneath his feet, remembering the past that he'd never forget.

"_Are you sure you won't be coming with us, love?"_

"_I have my council awaiting me. Go ahead and I will catch up with you later."_

"_We're looking forward to it."_

"_Sesshoumaru, look after your mother for me until I come, alright?"_

"_Yes, father."_

Falling to his knees, he raked the dirt with his claws as he balled his fists at the broken promise.

"I tried to help her, father…I tried so hard…but it still wasn't enough…"

He raised his head to the heavens, searching for something he couldn't name.

"Mother…I still love you. You know I do…don't you?"

His only answer was the hoot of an owl as night settled over the forest.

* * *

As expected, his father gave him an earful at the dinner table about leaving the woman defenceless in the woods. He took it silently, watching his untouched meal hungrily. No one was eating as it was custom for the lord to take the first bite but he was too busy verbally chewing his son's head off.

Seated at the head of the table, he glared at Sesshoumaru, who was seated on his left while the woman and whelp sat next to each other on his right. The seating arrangement left him more open and vulnerable to his father's scorn.

"I took on another wife for you! And I expect you to take care of her better than you did my last mate!"

"Will **you**?"

"What was that?" his father hissed.

Boldly, Sesshoumaru raised his voice.

"At least I was there for mother. Where were you, father, when she needed you the most?"

Minutes later he was in his room, lying on his bed, one hand on his cut cheek and the other on his rumbling stomach, but he didn't regret the words.

He had seen it. He knew he had spoken the truth because he had seen it in his father's eyes. The lord knew his son was right and that was what had angered him. It was a grim but smug assurance.

Another loud rumble made him cringe. His stomach hurt, famished from going more than a day with no food. After his father had struck him the lord had taken his tray, thrown it across the room and threatened to do the same to him if he didn't leave them, the true "family", to enjoy their meal.

Rolling onto his belly, he reached into the space between his mattress and bed frame and withdrew a small pouch he kept hidden there. The fine string easily opened and he pulled out the bundle of hair, his fingers gently running over it. Many would have mistaken it for a lock of his hair but then again many said he had inherited the more silvery sheen from his mother over his father's solid white mane.

It was all that remained of her. All he had left. His father would have had him dispose of it if he knew, so he kept it hidden. It was wrong; having to hide the only surviving part of her, like she was some illegal good. But it was better than just throwing away all memory of her.

Brushing the lock against his cheek, he tried to imagine it being her. He tried to imagine her gentle hold and fondness for snuggling, her scent and her voice; anything. But, as the years had passed, he had lost his grip on them and they had all slipped away one by one until she was just a name without a clear face. All he remembered was how much he loved her, and that was more than good enough for him.

His musings were interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He glared, first suspecting that mortal wrench but a quick sniff identified the person on the other side. It was a scent that was not as nauseating as that of a human but not as pure as a youkai's. Which meant…

"Sesshoumaru?…Brother?"

The whelp.

Growling, he sat up, glaring at the door, which slowly opened as two white ears poked out from the side. Before the whelp could even realize what was happening he'd risen from the bed, stalked over to the door and yanked it fully open, causing the hanyou to topple into the room with a squeak.

"What now?" he snarled, in no mood to deal with this one. Recalling the scene that had greeted him on his return home that afternoon of his father playing with the half-breed in the gardens only darkened his mood.

The hanyou scrambled to his feet, clutching something to his chest nervously.

"I-I t-t-thought yo-you m-might be hu-hungry," he managed to say and quickly held out his hands in peace offering.

From within the rolled up paper Sesshoumaru could smell the meat; leftovers from the night's meal.

"I'm not," he denied, though the smell made his empty stomach rumble. He pushed the hanyou out of his room and closed the door, locking it this time. "And stay out of my room!"

Leaning back against it, he closed his eyes, trying to will his stomach to be quiet. From the other side of the door, the hanyou said,

"I'll l-leave it here, in-in case y-you change your m-mind."

The air cleared as the hanyou took himself, and his stench, elsewhere.

Sesshoumaru resisted, or did his best to, but the infuriating sweet smell of the meat only doubled his hunger.

At least no one was in the hall to see him throw his pride in the wind as he opened the door and picked up the parcel which had been left behind. Hungrily eating the meat, he tasted his salty tears mixed with the savoury meat.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	4. Trials

Title: His Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Leaving his room the next morning after a restless night sleep, Sesshoumaru immediately noticed that his father's presence was gone. Breakfast had been set for one, namely him, and the servants informed him that the lord had taken the woman and the whelp with him on a short trip to show them the territory.

Of course, he wouldn't have wanted to have accompanied them, but somehow the dining room felt much, much bigger as he sat there alone, picking at his breakfast with little appetite.

Leaving his food mostly untouched, he headed back to his room where he attempted to continue his studies. Favourite or not (it was obvious that he was the latter) he **was** the heir and so he had to attend his duties as preparing for the role he was expected to take over from his father. Clearing his mind, he finally managed to grasp the first passage in the book and soon found himself immersed in the past political battles of ancient warlords.

He didn't know how long he had been at it but almost half-way through the book he was drawn back into the real world by high-pitched giggling coming from outside. His "family" had returned.

He walked over to the window. Down below in the courtyard was the familiar white mane of his father, walking next to the ink-black hair of the woman. Tumbling on the green grass was a white and red figure that emitted shrieks of laugher as it played, earning chuckles from the two adults as they watched on.

"Stupid hanyou," Sesshoumaru snorted, and then wondered who it was he was trying to fool for he wasn't convincing himself that the little scene wasn't affecting him. Slamming the window shut, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door too for more effect.

It was childish of him, yet satisfying, and he felt himself entitled to at least that.

* * *

While infamous for his outrageous power, his father had acquired his territory not just by force, but through wits as well. The great dog lord had a firm political grip on his domain; physical enforcement was just displayed to satisfy his natural dominance. His father knew how to negotiate and was well educated. There was no The library in which he was now sitting.

Without doubt one of the largest chambers in the palace, it was filled with scrolls and books from the wooden floors till the stone ceiling. Centuries of knowledge were all around him and it was here where he could forget all things present. Granted, certain parts were off limit to him as the works were so old and fragile that they could easily become damaged. Still, it was one of the very few things his father allowed him to indulge himself in, mainly because it kept him out of the lord's way for the greater part.

Sitting at a low table, his tail left trailing in full length over the ground, he was busy copying a certain script, trying to replicate the elegantly flowing words and symbols. He was, according to his tutors, rather advanced for his age and was making good progress on his studies. Of course, his father waved this off as nothing noteworthy.

Intent on his task, he didn't notice the patter of little feet until water began dripping on the parchment he had been writing on, the muddy moisture quickly seeping into the thin material, smudging his painstaking work into mere ink patches.

"For you," the whelp offered, holding out a small bouquet of wild flowers, their roots still gripping wet dirt which was oozing over the chubby fingers and onto his desk.

"Get away!" he scolded, pushing the bothersome thing back though the damage was already done. It had taken him an hour to get it right! You've ruined it, you idiot!" He threw down his brush in anger, glaring balefully at the runt, who watched him with wide eyes. Not giving in to the quivering lower-lip, he tore up the soiled parchment before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it behind him, muttering. "Stupid half-breed."

"But…I found these and…mama said that you'd like them and…"

"Tell your mother that I'd like her to throw herself off a cliff and that I'd appreciate it if she took you with her."

"…Wouldn't that hurt her?"

"No, it would kill her, I hope."

"Why do you want to kill your mama?"

That struck a nerve, even though the whelp was obviously referring to the human.

"She's not my mother," he snarled, picking up a new sheet of paper to start all over again.

"She's my mama."

"And you make a pathetic pair."

The whelp stood there for some time, looking utterly confused.

"But you're my brother."

"No, I'm not. You're only my half-brother."

"…Is dad my dad, or yours?"

Why was he even having this conversation with the hanyou? Oh yeah, said dad wouldn't take it too kindly if he strangled the whelp.

"He's our dad."

"And mama, is she my mama?"

"Yes," he growled, gritting his teeth. "Now go away."

Fully determined to block the hanyou out, he bent over the desk and began writing what the brat had wrecked. The newcomer had already undermined the fragile relationship between him and his father; he'd be damned if he allowed that to spread to others, like his tutors. Ideal parents they were not, but at least they commended him enough to make up for when his father didn't.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Turning a page in the book, he calmly continued.

"…Do you hate me too?"

He stopped mid-stroke.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked, masking his bemusement with exasperation.

When no answer came he turned to the whelp who sat there with solemn eyes, flowers dejectedly hanging from his small hands before falling soundlessly to the floor.

"What now?" Sesshoumaru persisted, not trusting the sudden silence.

"Nothing…"

Getting to his feet, the hanyou gave him a final look, golden eyes shimmering, before suddenly running off as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Watching the sudden departure with some confusion, Sesshoumaru tried to shake it off and return to his studies but concentration eluded him. Snarling in irritation, he slammed the book shut, idly noting that he was being rather loud today, and started to get to his feet. Yellow out of the corner of his eye revealed the forlorn flowers on the floor. He stared at them for some time before scooping them up and began ripping them one by one, petals and leaves fluttering amidst dirt clogs to the floor.

He was down to the last flower but stopped, staring at the white petals as he slowly twirled it by its stem, watching them blend into one another. Opening a book, he gently placed the flower in it before closing it shut.

The heavy oaken doors slid shut as he exited, sealing the library and its experience behind him for good.

* * *

Very few people ever entered his chamber without his permission. In fact, only one did, so it was no surprise to him to reach his private sanctuary and discovering, not just the door left ajar, but his father inside as well. The lord was staring out the window, hands behind his broad back, his white ponytail passing them to end just above his knees.

"Father?"

Why was his father here? He narrowed his eyes. If that whelp had gone crying to the lord because of what happened in the library…

"Where were you?" was the brisk command.

"In the library."

"Were you doing your studies?"

"Yes."

His father didn't respond at once but finally turned away from the view to regard his eldest who still stood in the open doorway.

"Is this not your room?"

"Yes, it is, sir."

"Then enter and don't stand there like a fool. And close the door behind you."

Wincing at the sudden scolding, he complied but once done he didn't approach the older youkai.

"Is there something you wish?"

"I do not wish anything; I command it," his father corrected him with a sneer. "And I refuse to believe that a member of my lineage has bad eye-sight."

A vague answer, to say the least, but he had come to recognize hidden messages in his father's words so he looked around the room for anything different. He found it in the form of a pile of books on his desk. Walking over, he placed his own load down before picking up the first book on top of the tall pile. The title was unfamiliar but leafing through it he found it filled with rather difficult looking calculations.

"…Father?" he asked.

"That's your new study material," his father said, striding over. "I find your current education level far too inadequate for my heir. From now on you will follow a more advanced level."

"But—"

"And I want to see positive results," his father continued nonetheless. "You have much catching up to do in order to participate in the Alfa Trials."

Sesshoumaru almost dropped the book though he couldn't stop his mouth from falling open.

"I…I'm not of age to participate, father," he said.

"You will because I said so. You'll need to if you want to remain a part of this household."

A knot tied in his stomach while his heart sunk.

"W-What?"

"You are my heir and you will make our lineage proud by being the youngest participant ever to join the trial. I have already assigned your tutors to double your study time and your martial arts training are now ever day for six hours. With my blood in your veins you should be able to handle these changes effortlessly. You have three months to train, starting today."

He could feel his hands begin to shake with each word his father spoke. His breathing was uneven and he had to swallow several times to find his voice. His father had turned, done with delivering his newest commands, and was about to leave.

"Father?"

"What?"

"W-What will happen to me if I fail the trial?"

His father stared dispassionately.

"Then you will have failed as my heir and your residency in this palace will be forfeited." He spoke the words casually as if the thought of evicting his own son, banishing him to survive on his own in the wild, was of no concern to him.

"But--"

"If you want a home by next year then you'd better get started. Your new sword-master is in the dojo for your first advance sword lesson; don't keep him waiting."

He closed the door, leaving a stunned and shaken pup to fall to his knees in total shock.

Alfa-trial…the most gruelling training any youkai could ever undergo. Held every ten years, the trial challenged a youkai's mind and body to the extreme limits. Battles and tests went non-stop for one week in which participants hoped to prove themselves worthy in order to be recognized as independent adults. Not even in his puberty, it meant that he was going to have to compete against far older youkai.

And his father expected, no, demanded him to come out on top…

Unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru could only turn away in time to prevent the bile from spewing over the books which towered over him, all too eager to impose the fact that he was in for a hellacious three months in which he was going to have to do everything in his capabilities to prepare for the trial or lose his home and, undoubtedly, his life.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	5. Mother

Title: His Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Training mats are of little use when one is slammed down upon them with enough force. It lessened injuries, but sadly not the pain and he gritted his teeth at the jarring impact that stole his very breath from him.

"Try again," the voice behind him snarled and he could do nothing but comply, getting to his feet as fast as his sore body allowed him though it was not fast enough for the other inu-youkai, who slapped the wooden floor with his bo. "I said, on your feet!"

Tsukoyoko was a mountain of a youkai with a speed that went against all physics. Raven-black mane held in a tight ponytail and dark-red eyes, he always seemed to be challenging you even when he didn't mean to (which was hardly ever the case) and his thunderous bark could be heard for miles around.

Tsukoyoko was a brute of a fighter and commanded the Lord's elite troops. This said, it was understandable that being assigned by his aforementioned lord to train the pre-pubescent heir to the Western Lands had not been too eagerly accepted. Admittedly, the prince was ahead of his peers but he still made the common mistakes that can only be corrected through their own experience and their trainers' patient guidance.

Tsukoyoko was **not** patient.

"That was pitiful," he growled when Sesshoumaru finally got to his feet. "Come at me again and at least attempt a half-decent attack."

Sesshoumaru swallowed a growl of his own but after a few seconds he broke out into an all-out frontal charge, starting from a slow trot and quickly shifting into a sprint. He kept as low to the ground as possible, bo held out to his right while his left hand balanced him. Golden eyes detected the small twitch in the shoulder and rightly guessed that the other's weapon would come down right on top of him so with a sudden change of direction he faked a right but leapt to Tsukoyoko's left.

The bo cracked upon the wooden boards, echoing throughout the large training hall, narrowly missing him but the black-haired youkai had anticipated his move and, before Sesshoumaru could even bring up his weapon to defend himself, swung his bo wide, catching the pup in midair. Sesshoumaru released a strangled yelp as it connected with his ribs and he soon found himself flying back across the room, landing once again on the useless mats.

"If you cannot pull of a simple evasion than I suggest you not to do it."

"Yes, sir," he answered, one hand on his throbbing side while the other raked across the mat's surface.

"Two weeks of training and no progress whatsoever. Simply pathetic. Lessons will resume tomorrow at dawn and we will begin our sword-techniques; I truly hope you pick it up soon enough for I do not want to have to explain to your father why his heir was sliced under my guidance, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Nothing else was exchanged between them and he could hear the larger male collect his armour and swords before exiting, leaving the aching pup alone in the suddenly silent hall.

"Son of a bitch," Sesshoumaru hissed, referring to both Tsukoyoko and the bruise no doubt forming beneath his haori. "Lumbering bully."

Using his bo for support, he pulled himself up, breathing deeply several times to try and ease the pain. It had no effect, but his lungs were at least grateful for the air which had been whacked out of them, so some relief was rewarded. Wrapping his tail across his heaving chest, he limped outside, thoughts and face as dark as the early evening skies.

Two weeks. They had been the longest two weeks of his life. The mornings dragged on into afternoons which went on straight into the inky blackness of nights until wild wolves howled at the moon. And the nights were always either too long or too short, depending on how he would spend them.

They were long when his training refused to end. Whether he was fighting or running or scouting or hunting; at night the exercises just went on and on, mainly because he was always told to repeat them seeing as the masters were never satisfied.

Worse than the physical training was the academic downpour he was caught in. While the former was fuelled by adrenaline and pain, the latter was always done in dark and silent rooms or the library. Besides having to learn those impossible calculations, the endless historical battles, figures and empires, the thousands of age-old laws and the art of negotiation, he had another obstacle to tackle during lessons: staying awake. The long hours were taking their toll on him and he often found himself desperately blinking or rubbing his eyes to keep them open, or massaging his straining neck as he was bent over a book or scroll. He got but two or three hours of sleep per day after twenty hours of training.

That's what made the nights too short for him.

And, despite his father's words, none of his former tutors were training him. All had been replaced with stronger, older and sterner youkai who didn't take into account that he was their prince and future ruler. Since he held not the rank of lord he was no greater than the other trainees, and they made sure he knew that. Neglecting to address him by his title (or name for that matter), not restraining from scolding his mistakes, ridiculing his efforts; it was as if his father was right there all the time.

"Sesshoumaru," a voice gasped up ahead of him and he groaned.

'Not now! Not **her**!'

"Do you need help?" Izayoi asked, lifting her layered kimono slightly to run over to the beaten pup, her handmaid with whom she had been enjoying a stroll through the gardens hurrying after her mistress. Stopping before him, she lowered herself down onto her knees. "You're bruised."

Ignoring her, he stepped pass and attempted to make his way to his room without the ningen-female's humiliating witness of his physical state.

"Do…do you need anything?" Izayoi persisted, following him with worry in her eyes.

He didn't answer but picked up the pace.

"I'm sure the healers will have something for the cuts," she offered again.

"Youkai don't need medicine to heal, my lady," the handmaid reminded, hoping to get away from the obviously irritated pup. "Perhaps we should leave him be."

"Nonsense! He's hurt."

"The lord knows what he is doing. Prince Sesshoumaru is his heir so…"

A short figure coming up behind them got the women's attention and Sesshoumaru took the chance to escape while they were distracted.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi smiled at her son as he approached her, holding his favourite ball. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, mama…"

"My son, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. The white ears drooped despite the whelp's assurance and the golden eyes weren't meeting his mother's.

"Did you fall and hurt yourself?" Izayoi, now worried, brushed the bangs away from his eyes but he turned away, hugging his toy.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What's a bastard?"

The handmaid covered her mouth in shock while Izayoi's eyes began to shimmer.

"Where did you hear that?"

"…"

"Inuyasha, please tell me; did someone call you that?"

He nodded, clearly upset about what he now knew had been an insult to his being. Izayoi pulled him against her, stroking his hair lovingly as her tears streaked her pretty face.

"There's nothing wrong with you, dear. You are perfect in every possible way."

'Yeah right.' Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Izayoi?"

All four turned as the Lord of the Western Land came walking down the path, passing Sesshoumaru without a word to kneel beside his mate and youngest son.

"They called him a bastard," Izayoi choked, unable to contain it.

From where he stood many feet away Sesshoumaru felt the level of youki rise steeply at the words.

"Who?" Inutaisho snarled, fangs giving the inquiry a sharp edge.

Izayoi shook her head; she didn't know either and doubted Inuyasha would tell them. A deep sniff was answer enough as the lord's keen nose detected the scent of the offender, still clinging to the pup's clothing. His eyes levelled on the handmaid who stood by, quivering.

"Bring them to our chamber," he commanded. "And get them something to eat. I will be back shortly."

"Y-Yes, my lord."

"Go inside," he told Izayoi in a much gentler tone. "It's getting cold out here."

"Yes, dearest." She allowed him lift her to her feet, still holding Inuyasha close.

Giving her and the whelp kiss on the brow, Inutaisho released her and watched as the handmaid escorted the pair back into the compound, speaking encouraging words to them both.

Claws shone in the early starlight as the lord flexed his hands, a hard gleam in his eyes. Turning with a jerk, he stalked down the path, heading in the direction where the palace councillors resided. The murderous aura eventually faded as he soon disappeared between the buildings. Come morning the palace was going to be a few advisors short.

Alone on the path, Sesshoumaru allowed himself a sad sigh but quickly schooled himself.

"Pathetic."

As to who he was referring to, his father's anger or his own envy, he couldn't tell.

"Sesshoumaru," a voice spoke up behind him and he turned to find his newly assigned history teacher. "Stop loitering about; I have other things to do. Come on, before we lose even more time."

Wordlessly, he followed the robed youkai into the palace. In the beginning he had tried to apologize for any inconvenience but he soon found it futile as he was always told to be quiet. Interaction was kept solely for during the lessons.

Just as his father had ordered.

* * *

_Hot…_

_Everything was burning. _

_Flames chased them as they ran._

_He was struggling to keep up with the large dog that was already running considerably slower, keeping close to her tiny companion._

'_Keep running, Sesshoumaru!' she panted, blinking against the burning ashes that rained down on them. 'Stay close to me!'_

_A large tree ahead of them suddenly came crashing down, turning it into a blazing obstacle. They were surrounded on all sides by the orange and red heat, stifling smoke making it hard to see and even harder to breathe with every passing minute._

_His paws lifted off the warm ground as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. She almost buckled in combined pain and exhaustion but fighting against it, she pushed on, holding the terrified pup high as she leapt over the burning trunk though he blackened fur singed beneath her body as the flames tried to get her. _

_Landing hard on the other side, she was forced to put him back down._

'_Mother?'_

'…_Sesshoumaru…' she panted, her large frame quivering. 'It's alright…Your father…Your father will come and save us…'_

"_There they are! This way!"_

_Spinning, she placed herself over him, red eyes searching the burning forest. Sure enough, their pursuers' shadowy bodies emerged from amongst the smoke and carnage. The leader, a broad shouldered human, grinned satanically at the giant female youkai._

'_You're a challenge, bitch. I'm going to enjoy bringing you down.'_

_By now they were effectively trapped, fire and men surrounding them and both were closing in._

_Standing over him, his mother looked about in obvious despair, unable to find a safe route for them to make their escape. One of the men flung his heavy spear and it struck her flank, making her roar in pain though she refused to budge, keeping him between her feet._

'_Mother!' he yelped, staring in horror at the long metal rod which stuck out from her flesh, dark red blood gushing from the wound to run down an unsteady hind leg. Terrified, he backed off, leaving the protection of her shielding body._

'_Sesshoumaru, no!'_

_She lunged but the arrow was quicker, lodging its sharp head between his ribs. He went down with a shrill yip, struggling but in too much pain to get to his feet. The thick smoke was choking him and the flying debris stung his eyes._

'_Sesshoumaru!'_

_A wet tongue licked his face and he weakly opened his eyes, large tears rolling down his soot-covered fur. _

'_Mother's here, my sweet pup,' she assured, nuzzling him. 'I'm here.'_

_The men raised their spears and swords._

'…_Mother…I'm sorry…'_

'_It's not your fault.'_

'…_I promised father…I was supposed protect you…'_

'_It's not your fault, darling,' she licked away his tears before resting her head on his. 'I am to blame. I promised to protect us.'_

"_Finish these demons off!"_

_Her massive frame rose to weary feet as she made to face the men in a final stand. From where he lay on the ground he raised his head, blearily looking only at her. Her pure white fur was now charred and matted with her blood which poured from deep wounds; her proud head now hanging as she struggled to remain standing on her three good legs, her front paw sickly twisted. Despite it all, she still looked as powerful and beautiful to him as always as her inner fire raged one last time._

'_I love you, Sesshoumaru. Live and grow to become the greatest lord ever. Make me proud.'_

_'MOTHER!' _

_The spears whistled through the air, followed by a volley of arrows. Some missed, but most embedded themselves into her body, severing muscles and tendons. All he could do was watch as her weakened body finally gave in and fell with a slump to the ground. All he could do was watch as the man calmly walked over, a massive ax held in a beefy fist, heartless eyes looking down at the helpless Lady of the Western Lands who followed the glowing weapon with defeated eyes._

'_Become what I wish I could witness with my own eyes.'_

_The axe was raised._

'_Remember me in the stars in the night sky.'_

_Whimpering, he could not watch when the heavy blade came down but he heard the crunching sound as it buried itself in her skull. He heard the brief scuffle of her flailing limbs before she went limp, never to move again._

_The Lady of the Western Lands, wife to Lord Inutaisho and mother to Prince Sesshoumaru, was dead, slain by the humans her husband had sworn to protect. _

* * *

Opening his teary eyes, Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side, staring blankly at the moonlight on his sheets. A cold hand ran up under his shirt until he felt the smooth scar, the only physical reminder of that awful day. The other burns and scrapes he had received during their attempted flight had long since healed, but the arrow wound had run deep, almost penetrating his heart.

Sometimes…he wished it had.

'You stayed because of me…You would have made it on your own, and you knew it…But you wouldn't leave me…You did in the end though, didn't you, mother?'

He heard the nearing footsteps and knew it was time to continue his training. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sat up, quickly tucking the precious lock of hair back in its pouch and under his pillow.

'…I hated myself for living…Father did too…He blamed me…And he was right…It **was** my fault…'

"Wake up," a voice commanded after a heavy knock on his door. "We're starting at the first ray of light."

"Coming," he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as he got out of his barely touched bed.

'Do you still love me, mother?…Even after I did nothing to save you…Father doesn't…I have no one now…I…I am no one…I wish I had died with you.'

Too caught up in his mental anguish, he didn't pay attention to the light-headed feeling as he headed for the door or the unstable movements of his body. Too preoccupied with the past, he disregarded the early warnings of his health, which was waning slowly but surely.

Unbeknownst to him, his wish was coming true.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: While Sesshoumaru has never spoken while in his true canine form, Inutaisho did in the 3rd movie, though it seemed to be a telepathic speech which is why I used thought brackets ( '…..' ) for Sesshoumaru and his mother's dialogue in the flashback/dream/memory.

Read & Review, please.


	6. Taunts

Title: His Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me so do not touch. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

Sesshoumaru suppressed an exhausted yawn as he slowly walked towards the palace. Another wearisome training session was over and done with. Despite Tsukoyoko's put downs, he was making progress. He had actually managed to land a solid blow to his trainer's torso. Of course, the youkai hadn't even flinched, but it meant that he had found a weakness in the once airtight defence.

It had taken several lessons, but he was finally getting somewhere. Unfortunately, it was taking all his discipline and ability to keep up to the continuously changing schedules. He now found himself running on pure will power almost all of the time, and even that wasn't enough.

'I can't give up now. I'll never survive on my own in the wild.'

It was exceptionally hard for someone as proud as him to admit it, but indeed, he was too young to fend for himself in the harsh wilderness beyond the palace's stone walls. He had heard blood chilling tales of the types of youkai that roamed in the dark forests. Youkai that murdered and ate smaller youkai. Those who died were considered lucky. Other weaker youkai were sometimes kept as slaves.

"Nya nya! It's a freak!"

"Yeah, that's what my dad said too!"

"My brother told me that it's a mutant!"

"Fight back, freak!"

The voices reached his ears as he passed the servant barracks. He scowled. There was only one thing he hated more than humans and that was human children. Unnaturally loud, they reeked even more than the adults and did nothing but run around like idiots, playing their 'games'. If ever he could banish one group from these lands it would be them.

Content to leave the primates to whatever it was that had caught their devices, however, his nose wrinkled when a familiar scent wafted over him. Again, not as festering as mortal flesh, but not remotely as powerful as a pure-blood youkai.

"Where you think you're going, hanyou?"

"Probably running back to his mommy!"

"Aww, he's crying. Are you afraid of us weak humans?"

He had just finished his training for the day. And his lessons would not start again for the next hour…

More out of bored curiosity than interest, Sesshoumaru followed the taunts and jeers to the back of a rundown shack where the gardeners kept their tools. Keeping to the shadows, he took in the sorry scene before him.

Four mortals, no older than eight, were crowded around a rumpled form on the ground that had curled itself up into a small ball. One of the boys had a stick, which he was using to poke and prod at the trembling pup while the others tugged on the white ears and hair. The whelp made no move to defend himself. He just lay there, crying and shivering.

'Honestly, could you be anymore humiliating?' Sesshoumaru thought darkly, glaring at the half-breed. 'Isn't there any amount of pride in your sorry excuse of a body?'

"Little snitch! My uncle is dead because of you! You had to go crying to the lord!"

"And for what? He **is** a bastard!"

"No, even worse; he's a hanyou!"

So one of the mortals was related to the indeed deceased (…Alright, slaughtered) counsellor. Personally, he believed that the man deserved what he got. He had indirectly insulted the daiyoukai. Then again, the whelp was a direct insult to their bloodline…

The white-haired head rose, large eyes shining with tears from a dirt-smeared face. A small patch of skin on his cheek was turning dark blue. Small hands balled in scared fists, the hanyou looked up at his aggressors.

'Finally standing up for yourself?'

Of course not. He only started to cry louder. Apparently there wasn't a drop of dignity flowing through those filthy veins.

"Brother!"

Sesshoumaru blinked at the unexpected shout. He had not moved; there was no way the hanyou could have seen him. Could it be that the whelp had smelled him? There was quite a distance between them and he had never even toyed with the idea that the runt might have a decent sense of smell. Alright then, so maybe the whelp had inherited some of their father's abilities. That didn't make him any more favourable in Sesshoumaru's eyes, though.

"Your brother? Another bastard? Alright, where are you, freak?" the boy with the stick called out, holding up his weapon. "You've got a problem with us? Come out and show yourself, if you dare!"

His day had not been a good one to begin with. Having a lowly human challenge him, the heir to these lands, was enough to make the demon within him stir. Unlike the whelp, he protected his honour viciously.

Stepping out of the shadows, he scowled fiercely.

The boys froze, eyes widening and faces paling drastically.

"P-P-Prince Se-Sesshoumaru!" their leader, with the stick, gushed out, falling to his knees. "I-I-I'm sorry! I di-didn't know it was you! Forgive me!"

His companions were shivering as they quickly knelt, grovelling, horrified as they begged their apologies. Two of them were crying, tears and snot running down their faces.

Disgusting.

"Know your place, peasants!" he hissed, showing off his sharp canines with each pronunciation. "I should slash you to bits on this very spot, just as my father butchered your uncle."

"No! P-Please, your high-highness! Spare us!"

Flexing his claws, he walked over to tower above their huddled group. Their fear was so strong he could almost taste it and it made his mouth water for blood. Their pale faces soon darkened to red in his eyes.

"No!"

The new voice snapped him back and lowering his hand, he turned calmly to see a woman running towards them. A maid, she threw herself between him and the boys, holding out her arms.

"No, my prince! Please don't hurt them! Don't hurt my sons or their friends! I beg you!"

Watching her plead for the boys' lives, he was tempted to grant her the same untimely death as the cowards she was trying to protect. But then she turned to the children, offering two of them a shaky smile.

"Mama's here, my sons. I'm here."

Sesshoumaru stepped back, his shaken expression lost to the mortals.

"We're scared!" one of them bawled, clinging to his brother's sleeve.

"It's okay, dear. I will protect you."

"Get out of my sight."

The group turned wide eyes at the prince, who refused to meet their startled gazes.

"M-my prince?"

"Get out of my sight, you filth!" he hissed through grated teeth. "If any of this ever reaches my father than you will regret it!"

"Yes, my prince," the woman bowed. "Thank you!"

Quickly getting to her feet, she ushered the terrified group away, soothingly talking to them. Not until their stench faded did he even move.

"…_Mother's here…I'm here…I will protect you…"_

Angrily pushing the memory back to the darkest recesses of his mind, he turned and almost tripped over a lump on the ground. Almost roaring in irritation, he turned blood red eyes on the whelp, who scrambled away, cheeks still wet.

"You pitiful runt!" he snarled, stalking over. "How dare you let those…those…scum push you around like that?"

Looking down with shamed eyes, the whelp wilted beneath his glower.

"I…I don't know w-what to tell them…"

Sesshoumaru straightened at the response.

"What?"

"I **am** a hanyou," the whelp elaborated. "When other p-people call me that…I-I don't know what to tell them. They s-speak the tru…the truth."

The whelp had a point.

"You taint father's image with your cowardly attitude. You can at least try and show some pride in being the son of the great demon of the Western Lands." He folded his arms into his large sleeves, uncharacteristically feeling a bit chilled in the evening draft. "Honestly, one would think you didn't care about father's image."

"I love dad! He's the best dad ever! Everyday he and mama tells me that—"

"I really don't give a damn," he interrupted harshly. "You are a son of Lord Inutaisho. Either you respect that title or answer to me. Understood?"

The pup nodded his head vigorously.

The skies above them were darkening, which meant that dinner would soon be served.

Not too willing to be scolded for being late for the evening meal, Sesshoumaru started walking, only to noticed that the pup was still on the ground, staring at his back with a torn expression. Having an inkling, of what the runt was waiting for, he continued walking but barked out behind him,

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Sure enough, he heard the rapid scrabble as the hanyou got to his feet and ran after him, eagerly coming up alongside him. At least their father couldn't blame him for abandoning the whelp on the palace grounds. Any respite was much welcomed these days.

Well aware of the whelp's staring, he kept his own eyes straight ahead, intent on ignoring the younger pup all the way. Despite his best efforts though, he couldn't help noticing the strangely unstable footsteps beside him. Discreetly, he looked out of the corner of his eye.

The whelp had a determined look on his face as he walked. And by "walked" he meant taking exaggeratedly large steps which, he presumed, were meant to be elegant and regal but instead look just retarded since the whelp's legs were too short to execute them properly.

'Is he trying…to imitate me?'

The sudden thought almost made him stop in his tracks, but it did make sense. Especially since the runt kept looking at his big brother's feet every now and then to pick up on a few things. Whereas his steps were smooth and fluent, though, the whelp looked about ready to trip over his own two feet.

Deciding to not make a scathing remark on the sad attempts, he was relieved to see the entrance of the palace just up ahead as they walked through the front gardens.

"Brother?"

"What?"

The whelp shrunk back. Taking a breath, Sesshoumaru repeated himself, this time with less bark in his voice. The white ears perked up and the pup dared to continue.

"Is it my fault that I'm a hanyou?"

'Of course it is.'

That's what he would have loved to tell him, but he was never one who found lying honourable. Logically, the whelp had not chosen to be what he was. But that didn't mean that he couldn't be despised for it. Then again, that was not the question.

"No."

"So why does everyone act like it is?" the whelp insisted, seemingly pleased to be having a conversation with his sibling.

"That's just how people are."

"Oh. Is it dad's fault?"

"Father makes no mistakes!" he rebuked. "If anything it's all that woman's fault. If she were a youkai then you'd be a full-blooded youkai too."

"But is it mama's fault that she's a human?"

"Humans are a curse, whether it's there fault or not doesn't matter."

"Brother?"

"Don't you ever stop talking?"

"One more question, please?"

"…Fine."

"Would you have liked me if I was a full youkai?"

He snorted.

"I don't like anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because no one likes me."

"I like you."

Climbing the stairs to the large doorway, he looked down in noticeable surprise at the pup, who watched him with honest eyes.

"Don't be an idiot," he scolded. "You can't like someone who hates you."

"Inuyasha, there you are. Your mother…"

Inutaisho, having emerged from the inner hall, adopted a grim look on his well chiselled face at the filthy and bruised appearance of the pup. Taking large strides, almost knocking Sesshoumaru down the steps, he gathered the small hanyou in his arms, using clawed hands to gently push away his son's bangs to examine the bruised cheek.

"Was someone picking on you again?"

The pup didn't answer, worrying his lip and casting a sidelong glance at his brother. Unfortunately, Inutaisho misinterpreted the look.

Sesshoumaru, having regained his balance after his father's passing, gasped when he was smacked back down by a hard backhand. Hitting the stone ledge of the steps, he yipped. A warm trickle of blood as it ran down his face, over his left eye. Blinking up with a stunned expression, he was jerked forward by a tight fist holding him by the front of his training uniform.

"What did you do to him, Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho snarled, getting into his face. "I swear by the gods that I'll—"

"Dad, stop it!"

Inuyasha stood, watching the two with horrified eyes. Regaining himself, he ran over, tugging frantically at the muscled arm holding his brother captive. He shook his head desperately as he looked up at his surprised parent.

"No, dad! Sesshoumaru helped me! He scared the mean people away and walked me back to the palace!"

Inutaisho's brow darkened.

"Don't let him bully you in covering for him, Inuyasha. Tell me honestly, did Sesshoumaru hurt you?"

He shook his head, greatly distressed.

"Sesshoumaru saved me! Please, dad, stop it! He helped me!"

Baffled but trusting his youngest to be telling the truth, Inutaisho looked down at Sesshoumaru, who watched him warily, expecting another strike at any moment. The cut above his eyebrow was already healing but a sticky trail still caked one side of his face. After several tense moments, the lord roughly released the bigger pup. Rising to tower of them both, he turned to Inuyasha.

"So who were the ones who hurt you?"

"They won't do it again. They promised that they wouldn't."

Not really satisfied, but letting it slide for now, Inutaisho nodded.

"If you are sure. Come, dinner is waiting for you."

Instead of running ahead, despite being rather hungry, Inuyasha knelt before Sesshoumaru, who had been wiping off the blood with the palm of his hand though he stopped at the other's approach.

"Are you coming too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let him do as he likes," Inutaisho waved off.

To both youkai's surprise, the hanyou didn't listen to him.

"Please? The cook made steak tonight."

Dabbing his slightly swollen lip, Sesshoumaru hesitated.

Why was the pup so darn persistent today? First off, he did not rescue the half-breed. The boy had insulted him and he had simply dealt with it like he always did. He had been perfectly willing to leave the hanyou to be beaten into the ground. Secondly, the pup had done him no favours in begging to his father. To have been spared because of a half-breed was as, if not more, painful than the developing headache. He still had his own morals and pride.

Head high, he got to his feet, not meeting either pair of eyes.

"Enjoy your meal."

He walked past the scowling lord, who did not stop him. Once he rounded a corner he paused, making sure to remove as much blood as possible to give a somewhat decent appearance. His pointed ears perked as his kin past by, on their way to the dining hall.

"Shouldn't he see a healer, dad?" Inuyasha's small voice asked.

"That would mean he has common sense, which I highly doubt."

Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru glared unseeingly out before him as he listened.

"Why do you always say things like that about him?"

The heavy footsteps stopped, as did Sesshoumaru's glaring. The hanyou had surprised both youkai for the second time that evening.

"You like Sesshoumaru, don't you, dad?"

A painful silence stretched on.

"…No more delays, Inuyasha. Your mother is waiting for us."

And with that the footsteps continued, passing on beyond the large doors, towards the dinning hall.

Stepping out into the empty entrance, Sesshoumaru's face betrayed nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes.

'You can't like someone who hates you,' he reminded himself.

Then why did his father silence bother, if not hurt, him so? Why had he hoped that his father would have answered with a yes? Why did he want his father's approval so badly?

'You did approve of me once… Even loved me…How long will you continue to hate me for mother's death? What do I have to do to win back your love? I'll do anything, anything to have you smile at me…If only for a brief moment…I can't get mother back, but I'd do anything to get you back, father.'

Blinking away the light headed haziness, he stabilized himself on his somewhat unsteady feet and returned to his original destination down the long corridor. His almost ungraceful steps was witnessed only by the indifferent torches that lined the walls above him.

One month of training was behind him. He hoped he'd survive the remaining two.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	7. Reflection

Title: His Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Are you alright, my prince?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you wish to sit?"

"No, I do not."

The guard retook his rigid stance, respecting his future lord's words though they both knew that he had all rights to question the young youkai who had been waiting before the large doors for the past half hour.

Despite his noble upbringing, the tired pup could not hide the fact that he was feeling every passing minute of lost sleep. His steps has been out of pace upon his arrival half an hour ago (it being well past midnight ) and he had been unable to suppress the last nine yawns. Still standing proud, he was swaying slightly and the guard had almost left his post to catch the young royal when he had actually nodded off while on his feet. Luckily, Sesshoumaru had caught his balance just in time.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to see the lord another time, my prince," the guard offered as a last resort after yet another yawn broke the placid expression on the pale face.

"It is his wish that I approach him at this hour."

Sharing a look with his fellow watchman, the guard gave in and silence fell once more though it did not last long when the doors behind them opened. A youkai of the court stepped out, a scroll held in his hands. Nodding good evening to the guards, he bowed to the young male before them.

"Your father has sent word that you can now enter."

His message delivered, he walked off, ready to turn in for the night.

The thought of sleep was so desirable that it almost hurt, but Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and rubbing his eyes a final time, he stepped into the large room that was his father's main study. The doors were closed behind him swiftly as if the guards were afraid to hear what it was about to be discussed between the two nobles.

The room was neither bright nor dark, lit by a chandelier above and a few candles scattered about. The sphere the lightning gave off was that of intimidating dominance; the room felt as if it held many dangerous secrets and the only one who knew them all was its main occupant who was now standing before a large bookcase, going through stacks of scrolls, his broad back turned to the pup even as he spoke.

"Well?" he asked gruffly.

"Good evening, father," Sesshoumaru said respectfully, bowing even though the lord wasn't looking.

"I have no time for idle chat, Sesshoumaru. What is it you need this time?"

Considering that he had never really asked for much, the question was more meant to reflect his father's distaste of having to interrupt his valuable time then actual inquiry. He hesitated. He knew what he needed, but was too…very well, afraid to ask.

"Within two nights…We…"

Not even listening to the nervous words, his father returned to his desk, charting out something on a large map. It wasn't until several minutes later that he looked up.

"Whatever it is it cannot be worth wasting my time. Return when you have it better formulated."

"The last moon of autumn will rise within two days, father."

To outside observers the statement would have been indistinct but the elder youkai's head snapped up, eyes narrowed with an unnameable light gleaming within them.

"What have I told you about mentioning that date to me?"

"But father…you promised!" he argued softly.

"My schedule changes too many times for me to hold true to petty plans."

Sesshoumaru was speechless for a moment.

"Besides," his father continued, "I have imported various blades that you will be testing first thing in the morning; you have no time for pleasantries."

"My request isn't something I'd write off as 'pleasantries', father."

"Nonetheless you'll be preoccupied for the rest of the week. It will have to wait for next time."

"Next time can only be next year!" he argued back, voice a bit louder. "The anniversary comes but once a year; we owe it to her to visit her grave."

"Do not speak of it!" the lord thundered, slamming his fist down in sudden anger.

Once again, Sesshoumaru's inexperienced worked against him as he shouted back, allowing his emotions to override his common sense.

"**It** is **mother**!! I had hoped that you'd keep your promise to her, for once!!"

His hands flew up to cover his mouth, eyes wide in horror at what he had just said. His legs were too weak to support him and he sank to his knees.

From behind his desk, his father looked stunned but the moment lasted briefly and a few candles flickered out as a cloud of youki permeated the room.

"How **dare** you?"

"Father--"

The air took on a red hue that was generated from the larger male's blazing eyes though Sesshoumaru could actually see the dark youki as it began to seep out of his father's muscular form.

"HOW **DARE** YOU!?" his father bellowed, his voice undoubtedly carrying throughout the entire palace. Sesshoumaru had to cover his ears to protect them from the outburst.

He panicked, however, when the now raging daiyoukai stalked around his desk, menacingly nearing his offspring. Scrambling backwards, Sesshoumaru stared with wide eyes into the flaming pair.

"Father…"

"What have I told you?!"

"But—"

"You will not speak of her!"

Gasping, he was helpless when he was painfully grabbed by a shoulder, sharp claws digging into his flesh.

"You will not disobey my orders concerning her!"

"Father—"

"And you will not blame me for her slaying!!"

Straightening, his now bleeding pup still it his grip, he slammed the smaller body against the nearest wall, leaving them eye-to-eye. His fangs were but an inch away from the child's face, hot breath cooling the tears streaming from terrified eyes.

"Am I understood?"

Holding onto the strong arm to try and take as much weight off his punctured shoulder as possible, Sesshoumaru blinked wet lashes, trembling in his father's grip.

"C-can't I go alon-alone then, f-father?" he still begged. "We promised h-her at her funeral—"

Hissing, his father raised his other hand, intending to slap some discipline back into the pup.

In a strange turn of events, however, it was the lord who cringed in pain when a long stick smacked his free hand. Sesshoumaru was carelessly dropped as the daiyoukai spun, near irate that someone would dare hit him. Fortunately, his anger abated when he identified the intruder.

"Toutousai," he growled, half in welcoming, half in exasperation.

"My lord," the ancient sword maker nodded before looking around the tall youkai at the still shivering pup on the floor. "And my prince. I seem to be interrupting something."

"Something between father and son."

"That does not excuse abuse," was the accurate retort as Toutousai leaned on his long-handled hammer. "You express a rather unreasonable respond to a reasonable request from your son, my lord."

"Know your place, Toutousai," his father warned though by now he had regained his composure.

"My place at this moment may be your close advisor and friend, but for centuries I have been your mentor and guardian who has more saying in your conduct than you would like, so you'd better watch your tongue."

Sneering, his father did step away from the shaken pup who got to his feet, gripping his bleeding shoulder though he could feel the skin beneath his palm already mending.

"Welcome back, Toutousai," he respectfully greeted with a small bow, keeping his eyes down.

"Say what you wish but he has manners, Inutaisho."

"Considering the fact that he 'welcomed' Izayoi with his claws you will forgive me a condescending snicker," the lord grumbled.

"Ah yes, Izayoi lives here now, does she not?" Toutousai nodded, scratching his whiskered chin. "I received word during my travel that the new Lady of the Western Lands had taken up residency here. And how is she? And young Inuyasha, if I may ask?"

"They have adapted just fine here, despite certain unpleasant individuals," he looked pointedly at the pup before them. "Should you not be studying something?"

"Sensei moved the lessons to dawn so that he may get some rest, my lord," Sesshoumaru answered once his mind realized that the question had been directed to him.

"Studying? In the middle of the night? What on earth have you bestowed onto your son, Inutaisho?" Toutousai asked, genuinely confused.

"He is to participate in the Alfa Trials," his father replied casually.

The saucer-like eyes bulged.

"Alfa Trials? **Alfa Trials?!** What sort of madness is this?!"

The lord frowned but turned to his son first.

"My final answer is 'no'. Now leave us."

Giving in, Sesshoumaru nodded and walking as quick as his tired feet could carry him, he past the two youkai, crossing the rug to slip open one of the doors. Still, before he was completely out of range he heard Toutousai continue his rather vocal interrogation concerning the Trials. His father continued to defend his decision but the sword-maker was having none of that.

He was hurt. He was exhausted. He was near his wits' end.

And yet…

He smiled.

It felt good to have at least one person stand up for him.

* * *

"Who was the eighteenth emperor of the One Hundred Bat clan and when did he reign?"

"Emperor Daiyako from 1020 till…1340?"

"No, no, **no**! Daiyako was his brother-in-law and he was beheaded for attempted murder! Have you been studying?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, put down by his own mistake.

Ryuurio, a tall and lean snake youkai with two tongues, merely hissed before turning back to his book.

"The correct answer is Emperor Narakatsu, who ruled between 923 and 1400. Should I even dare to ask as to why he served so briefly? Enlighten me with your intellect."

Sesshoumaru bit back a tired snarl, fighting the urge to just slump over his desk and fall asleep. Seeing as the serpent was awaiting his answer, thin fingers clasped together in bored patience, he focused as best he could on the facts he had managed to look over in between two different hunting classes that afternoon.

"He…He…"

"Very good. Narakatsu was indeed a male," Ryuurio said sarcastically. "Now answer the question."

Fuming in agitation, the pup ran his claws through his hair.

"He…was poisoned."

"At last, something reasonable. Indulge me; how was he poisoned?"

"He drank the blood from…from an ox that had eaten a poisonous plant."

"Well, that was most certainly worth two hours of my life," Ryuurio said with a hiss, closing his book and motioning for his student to do the same with a brief flick of his bony wrist. "Study pages 122 till 318 for tomorrow and I want a full summary on all major battles, including their causes and repercussions. With just over a month to go you still have much to do."

"Yes, sir," he answered wearily, stacking his own books and rising.

Or rather, he started to rise, but to his surprise he soon found himself back on the ground; his knees had buckled beneath him in a sudden loss of strength and he landed on his rear.

"What have you gone and done to yourself?" Ryuurio sighed, slithering over to look down his scaly nose at the pup.

"I…lost my balance."

However, scaly fingers caught his chin, forcing him to look into the slit-like eyes that studied his features from side to side. Twin forked tongues flickered out from the lipless mouth, tickling his cheeks as they tasted him, making him fidget.

"You're not well," the snake concluded, withdrawing his tongue. "Your youki has thinned over the past week..."

"I'm just tired, sir," he argued though the words did rattle him.

The snake straightened to his formal height.

"Of course you are. Training for the Alfa-trials at your age. Ridiculous!" he muttered. "A mere pup like you doesn't have a chance. Your father should might as well just slay you now and save us all the bother of these desperate lessons."

"He wants me to uphold our family honour," he replied, siding instinctively with his father's wishes.

"Uphold?" Ryuurio chuckled, an unpleasant sound. "He wants you to **restore** it. I'm afraid to say that the royal family's honour was destroyed by the lord's new 'mate' and that hanyou."

"My father is still the lord of these lands," he suddenly defended.

"Lands whose inhabitants are laughing at him behind his back. You did not know? I have journeyed through several prides and tribes lately and I have heard them; they say the lord is a fool to take on a human as his wife. Many are outraged by his decision. I have even heard a fair handful talking about rioting and revolution. Lord Inutaisho banished his honour the day he welcomed that human whore into this palace."

Sesshoumaru sat in silence, eyes downcast but wide as he listened.

"Does my father know?" he asked, admittedly scared to a certain degree at the uproar his father's decision had caused. "Does he know about what others are saying and thinking?"

"The lord is not ignorant. He knows everything. He's heard it from me and from others. Whether he'll see it to be as threatening as we believe it to be is his problem. But when the time comes and the youkai of his lands are pounding on the palace gates then not even his beloved human can save him. War will come. Pray to Buddha that you'll not make the same mistake you father has."

Giving the worried pup a tight grin, the snake slithered out, his long tail wrapping around the door and closing it behind him.

Riots? Revolution? Did Ryuurio speak the truth, or was he just toying with his pupil? Surely the youkai population wasn't that angered with the woman's presence in the palace that they'd turn against their lord, right?

"Never," he assured himself, successfully getting to his feet this time though needed to pause to allow the room to stop its uneasy swaying. "No one would ever dare to defy father. He's the most powerful daiyoukai in all of Japan. Ryuurio is just being idiotic and dramatic."

For once, he noticed the somewhat sick feeling in his stomach though this had nothing to do with Ryuurio's earlier remark on his well-being; despite his confidence in his father's dominance and control, he was afraid. Of what he couldn't tell, but for the first time in almost a month the impending Trial was not the most important thing on his mind.

"Father is not in danger…No harm will ever come to him…"

* * *

It was afternoon, a rather beautiful one at that, and he was miraculously laying beneath one of the towering willows that loomed over the almost perfectly round body of water located in the palace's south gardens.

He should have been training, but Tsukoyoko had been called away concerning what disturbances near one of the borders of the lord's personal domain. Again, the news disturbed Sesshoumaru greatly, especially since it came but a day after Ryuurio's foreboding warning, but he had shaken it off long enough to make the wise decision to escape before another tutor came along and made him fill his time with more training. It was just barely after midday yet already he felt rundown; a few hours rest was all he needed. He couldn't deny himself the chance.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and stared up through the branches of the tree at the twinkling sunlight between their leaves. It was silent as none entered these parts of the gardens. Located behind the palace, near the servant quarters (though they were forbidden to step foot onto the grounds under pain of death), the garden's solitude was generally overlooked by all but the gardeners who attended it once a week. Most avoided it in respectful memory; these terrains were the former Lady's personal gardens. In fact, he was the only one who ever came here on a regular basis. His father had wanted to burn the whole thing down but luckily his councillors had talked him out of it, insisting that most of the flowers in it were very rare.

'Mother's plants are worth more than her spirit to you, don't they, father?' he thought bitterly, lovingly caressing a bright purple flower next to him. 'Had they been of no exotic value then you would have razed these gardens to the ground…'

Rolling over onto his stomach, he sighed, resting his brow onto his folded arms.

Tomorrow…Tomorrow she'll have been gone for a decade. And her grave will be visited by none. Would it hurt her as much as it hurt him? To lie waiting for their yearly arrival, only to be remembered by the cold night air.

His chest clenched and he didn't wipe away the tears as they began to trickle down his face. He merely lay there, staring downhearted at the blades of grass before him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The expected sting followed and he growled at having his thoughts disrupted and slapped his neck harder than usually, abruptly ending the tiny youkai's lunch.

"Myoga," he acknowledged, resting his chin back onto his arms without looking at the squashed flea.

"Uugh," the old flea hopped onto his folded hands, right before his face, somewhat disoriented from the blow but after centuries of being squished he recovered quickly. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Sesshoumaru?"

"I supposed," he answered softly though it still sounded loud in the flea's ears so Myoga leapt onto his head, taking a seat on the silvery hair.

"Taking a break?"

"You can say that."

"Hmm. And what do you think of your progress?"

"What progress?" he said sourly, turning his head to rest a cheek on his arm, almost throwing Myoga off balance.

"Ah now. A bright pup such as yourself; you always were ahead of your peers!" he encouraged.

"But I'm not going to compete with my peers, am I?"

"Eh…no."

"Did father send you?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

"Actually, I have yet to see him. I heard that Toutousai arrived yesterday. That cheater! Of course, I would have reached earlier too if I had a three-eyed flying ox of my own. I had to leap it all the way from the eastern borders! That's exactly 12,342,509 hops, mind you. And then there were all those terrifying birds! Did I ever tell you about the time when—"

"Why are you here?" he cut in before the flea began to ramble.

"Just checking up on you, I supposed. Saw Toutousai but a few minutes ago; he is currently livid with the lord."

"He is?" Sesshoumaru raised his head and Myoga jumped back down onto his arm in order to make eye-contact with the young youkai.

"Most definitely. And I must say that it takes quite a lot to rile Toutousai's anger. It would appear that he and your father had a rather heated debate upon his return concerning the Trials. Your father does not take well to having his decisions challenged."

"He doesn't like being challenged at all," he corrected, running a hand absently over his healed shoulder. Looking down at the old flea, he leaned in, curious. "Did Toutousai say anything about it?"

Gabbing hold of a claw to prevent himself from being blown off by the pup's voice, Myoga shook his head.

"But he did tell me that the lord was rather…obstinate that you continue your training despite tomorrow's special event."

"There's nothing special about it. Something special is something positive; what good came out of mother's death?"

Myoga fell silent at the wise words from the young pup but patted the skin beneath him in condolence.

"Your mother was very special, and so is everything associated with her. Including you."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes and after a moment a small smile, the first genuine one in a long time, graced his saddened features.

"We may not be able to change the lord's mind, but Toutousai and myself will gladly help you in your training whenever you need it. Despite the challenges the Trials will present the fact remains that you are very intelligent and very resilient. You will undoubtedly become one of the greatest lords to rule the Western Lands when your time comes."

The words triggered yesterday's discussion in the classroom.

"You've been travelling these past months; what have you heard on your journeys?"

The flea was quick to pick up on his indirect question.

"There is much of a row occurring in the lands. Most noticeably is Ryuukotsusei's clan."

"The dragon lord?" Sesshoumaru asked warily. For as long as he could remember he had been told of the ruthless reptiles. Though dignified in appearance and well-learned, they were murderers through and through. The individual named by Myoga was said to be the worst of the lot; having slaughtered his own father and brother in order to take over the clan.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone knows that he has always hated your lineage; he won't gain many new followers for most write off his so-called 'concern' for the purity of demons as just another war-mongered quest. Your father is more than capable of defending your home and lands. Right now you must only focus on your own problems and leave your father to his."

"Myoga…is father going to die?"

"Why, of course not!" the flea said though Sesshoumaru heard the false certainty in the small voice. "Age and illness will never be the lord's downfall and there is not an enemy in these lands that can defeat him in battle."

"Not even Ryuukotsusei?"

This time, the answer took longer.

"Your father has secured you the lands of your ancestors and the title of your heritage. You have received your father's strength and bravery; your mother's speed and wisdom. Hundreds of years of fine breeding have come down to you, my prince. Regardless of what happens in the near or distant future, you have nothing to fear."

"What are you doing out there!"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see a head looking out at him through a window on the second floor. Yet another teacher who looked quite hazarded.

"Resting in the middle of the day? If you have time on your hands then you should be making good use of it! Get in here now before your father sees you; he would be most displeased if he found out about this!"

The head drew back into palace.

Sighing, he got to his feet. Not as long as he would have wished, but this pause had been uplifting.

"Have you eaten something strange, Sesshoumaru?" Myoga asked, sitting on his shoulder.

"No, why?"

"Your blood tastes different. Somewhat thinned…"

Rolling his eyes, he flicked the old flea away with a finger and heard him land with a shout on the rose bush to his left.

"If you have the time, go see a healer, just to make sure!" Myoga shouted anyway. "It will do you no good to fall ill just before the Trials start!"

"Whatever," he muttered, stepping into the shadowed arch of the south entrance.

Looking behind him at the colourful garden, he stared beyond its flowers, plants and even the trees. Far beyond the sight of humans but just within squinting distance of youkai he could see the mountain range and though he could not see it, the cave he and his father were supposed to visit the following night.

He narrowed his eyes, fingers gripping the doorframe.

"I'm sorry, father, but this time I refuse to obey. I don't care what you'll do; mother's happiness at my presence will be enough to numb whatever pain you inflict upon me."

Abandoning the soothing sight of the garden, he disappeared down the hall which loomed in foreboding shadow despite the bright day outside.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	8. Savior

Title: My Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

The palace, despite all its servants and diplomats, was silent. Not a soul was to be seen walking through the corridors or enjoying the clear evening skies on the patios. It was unnerving, but the impulse to make good of his promise made him creep on. He knew that his father was in an important council with a few emissaries from the south and the human woman was entertaining a group of her relations, who had arrived that afternoon to celebrate her birthday.

Birthday…what a ridiculous waste of a feast. Only humans, with their thankfully brief years on earth, would see it fit to celebrate the day of their birth _every_ year. Youkai didn't do that. Only certain landmarks in their lives mattered: the day of their birth, the day they became adolescence, the day they became sexually mature and the day they became fully independent from their parents. For those of royal blood there were other occasions of celebration, like the crowning of the new leader or the marriage between houses.

'And the anniversary of mother's death,' he told himself to remind himself why he was sneaking around so late at night. The reason for his discreetness was not that it was considered far too late for one his age, but because he was supposed to be making himself acquainted with the new array of weapons his father had had made for him. They now lay forgotten in his bedroom.

'I'll be back before dawn. It's a long way to the caves, but if I transform I should be able to make it back fast enough, before anyone else notices.'

Flattening himself against the wall when he thought he heard something, he sniffed the air. He had kept track of his father and that human's locations, but he had neglected this one, mainly because it was well past this particular creature's bedtime. He sneered even before the voice spoke up.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He growled, looking over his shoulder to find the whelp catching up with him, rubbing his eyes sleepily, white ears drooping slightly on the tousled mane.

"Go back to bed!" he hissed. He was confident enough that his stealth would not let him down and expose him, but he feared that the two of them would draw attention. The whelp had not begun any form of training yet and was clumsy by nature.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked curiously, crouching down next to him, now fully awake.

"Training," he answered quickly. "Now go away."

"But dad said that you had to study your weapons tonight."

"Are you deaf? Go to bed!" he said, starting to get agitated. He hated loitering about. Someone was bound to come along soon and he did not want to get caught. Not yet, anyway. All he wanted was to go. He'd face the consequences with a lighter heart if he had at least managed to fulfil his promise.

"I can't sleep."

"I don't care. Just go lie down then."

"But…it hurts."

"How can it hurt to lie down?" he snapped. Was it just him, or had the runt become more clingy ever since he had unintentionally rescued him from those peasant boys?

The whelp hesitated, looking up and down the hall for anyone else, his ears peaked, twitching every few seconds in an attempt to pick up any eavesdroppers. Fidgeting nervously, he inched closer to the bigger pup, who narrowed his eyes at the action.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he whispered in a small voice.

"You'll have bigger problems with me if you don't leave me alone," he warned, flexing his claws.

"But mama will cry if she finds out that…"

"…"

He hated being so young and curious.

"…Finds out what?"

Tugging at his sleeping tunic, the whelp lifted it and turned, exposing his little back.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from wincing at the ugly bruise that covered the left side, starting from the shoulder blade and ending just at elbow height. Several red scratches had swelled up around it but were already on the mend. If the runt's healing was anything like his the injuries should be gone by morning.

"It hurts when I try to sleep," he whispered, lowering the shirt again to cover the terrible sight. "Mama doesn't know they're there and they'll heal by breakfast, but…It hurts."

"Who did that?" he demanded. "Did you fight back?"

The whelp shook his head.

"What did I tell you about standing up for the family name?" he sneered, grabbing the youngster by his shirt. "You let those peasant boys insult us like that again?"

"Tsukoyoko too big and scary!" Inuyasha squeaked.

Stunned, he let him go, sitting back on his heels as he watched the hanyou whimper before him on the floor, his ears drooping. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, the runt confessed it all.

"He hit me when I was playing outside. He said that hanyou don't belong here and that if I can't fight for myself I'll die. I don't want to die, brother! I don't want to die!"

The pup's voice was getting louder and louder as he got more and more distressed. Fearing that they would be discovered, Sesshoumaru quickly got to his feet and grabbed the other by his upper arm, not loosening his grip though the move stretched the bruise. Taking quick strides, he dragged the other back to the runt's room, closing the door behind them soundly.

"Shut up," he commanded when the whelp still didn't calm down. "Get on the bed."

Gathering himself, the runt did as he was told, though he kept on sniffling. He climbed onto the mattress, his movements gingerly as any action caused him great pain. Once he finally managed, he turned wet eyes onto the taller pup.

"Lay down."

Again, he obeyed without question, slowly lowering himself onto his stomach since any pressure to his back was unbearable. He flinched when his shirt was lifted once more.

"Stop being such a baby," Sesshoumaru said, studying the bruise in the near darkness of the room, the only source of light being a small candle on the table nearby, it's wick slowly burning down. "And stop moving."

When the whelp finally managed to get his twitching under control, Sesshoumaru, after much deliberation, placed his hand on the bruise.

"Owie!"

"Stop talking," he replied curtly, trying to focus. Not an easy task since he had so much on his mind, including the fact that he could have been well beyond the palace walls by now. Still, schooling his own frustration, he felt the tips of his fingers grow cold. "Whatever happens, don't move."

The icy feeling ran through his hand and onto the bruise, penetrating the black and blue skin. The whelp gasped but accordingly remained still though his hands did tighten into fists, claws damaging the pillows. Sesshoumaru ignored the uncomfortable whines and sobs, intent on transferring the freezing touch to the blemish as best he could. The whelp seemed sure that his body would have it healed by tomorrow but Sesshoumaru knew the bane it was to try and sleep with injuries. Beneath his fingers he could feel the heat that had been permeating from the bruise begin to fade, his touch numbing the throbbing sore. It had been a solid blow, no doubt. From the length and mark it had left behind he suspected that Tsukoyoko had used the scabbard of his sword. The scratches were nothing more than contact wounds from the whelp's fall after he had been struck.

He was beginning to feel light headed despite the healing technique not being one that required much energy. Frowning at his weakness, he pulled away none the less. The bruise was still there but it had lightened considerable and the skin around it was no longer an angry red. The swelling had lessened considerable too. Despite having been forced to stop too early, he was satisfied and proud of his work.

"It feels better," the whelp noticed, looking up at him with wide eyes. He started to lift himself onto his elbows. "The pain's gone. How did—OW!"

"Did I say you could move, you idiot?" he sighed irritably, forcing the pup back down. "The bruise is still there. As long as you remain laying you won't feel anything. It's just temporary until it's fully healed."

"How did you do that?"

"It's hereditary," he said haughtily. "I can heal most wounds because it's in my blood."

"Can dad do it too? Does that mean that I can also heal a bit?"

"Dad doesn't have that power."

"So you got it from your mama?"

He looked away, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the lingering cold, as well as evade the question.

"I have more important things to do. Just stay in bed and don't tell anyone that you saw me or you'll regret it."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"Where is your mama?"

His eyes flashed red and a growl rumbled from deep within him.

"She's gone, alright?"

"She's coming back though, isn't she? I really want to meet her. She must be very nice."

His vision lost its red hue and he scowled sceptically down at the whelp.

"How would you know?"

"Mama told me that all her people back in village loved your mama a lot. She used to come and heal those who were sick and would play her flute for everyone! And mama said that your mama is the guardian of all the children in the western lands! I asked mama once if I could meet her, but mama became sad and told me that she's gone. Where did she go?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes had lost their gleam while he had listened to the whelp speak of his mother with a deep admiration, even though he had never met her. Now, however, he felt the deep loathing brew once more as he dissected the words in his mind.

"Her people loved her? How dare she claim such a thing?" he snarled.

"But mama—"

"That idiotic human is as ignorant as she is expendable! Loved her? She dares to say that those savages idolized my mother? After all she had done for them, they turn against and now hide their guilt behind a false shield of gratitude? The next time your human tells you such nonsense ask her what really happened and you'll see for yourself how cowardly mankind really is!"

Leaving the stunned and confused pup on his bed, Sesshoumaru stalked out the room, slamming the door shut. Too infuriated to be cautious, he stormed down the hall at a brisk pace, his cloak flowing behind him as he moved with moderate speed. He actually past a few servants, who looked surprised but did not pursue him since he was clearly in a foul enough mood to lash out at them. He even happened upon one of the woman's guests but they shied back even faster than the servants. He had refused to meet any of them, despite his father's commands, so to them he was just another youkai, and an angry one at that. Angry at them, actually. The hanyou's words had only deepened the pain.

'Loved her? The liars! Is that what they tell outsiders? Have those disgusting tales been told all this time? They betrayed mother in the worst possible way and now fake mourning to gain sympathy and hide their crime? Those…Those…murderers!'

He reached the massive front doors. The guards stationed shared uncertain looks as he neared.

"Open the doors," he commanded, his irritation obvious.

"But, my prince, did your lord father not request it of you to prepare your weapons in your chambers?" the one on the left asked respectfully yet doubtfully.

"Open the doors," he repeated.

"Where are you going, my prince?" the guard on the right asked. "It is dangerous to be out so late at night."

"I am your superior and I demand that you cease this tactless questioning and open the goddamned doors!"

Their mouths fell at his language but they did not do it. Snarling, he marched past them and began yanking at the thick metal handles with little results.

"My prince!"

"You might injure yourself!"

"Open the doors! Open these doors!"

Dropping his spear, one of the guards grabbed him in an effort to calm him. Desperation and frustration took a hold and he lashed out, scratching a long cut across the older male's face. The guard dropped him and jumped back, touching the wound in shock. When the second one moved in to try his luck, Sesshoumaru had had enough. Evading the warrior, he clenched his fist, felt the stinging sensation of his venom build up, and with a vicious swipe he splattered the locks with the burning acid, which quickly ate through the bolts and lock, rendering them useless. The doors groaned as they swung open slightly. Ducking another unsuccessful attempt to grab him, he slipped past the guard and through the narrow opening. Leaping down the steps, he landed on the gravel path and began running at full speed, the cold night air whipping him in his face.

His escape had not gone as unnoticed as he had hoped. The guards behind him sounded the alarm but their scuffle had alerted others long before that and voices were beginning to drift towards the entrance. A voice in his head warned him that it might have all been in vain. What further deepened that feeling was that ahead of him the guards at the gates had converged, ready to head back to the palace, believing that they were under attack.

Their eyes widened, however, when they caught sight of their future lord racing towards them at top speed. Thinking that the pup was running from the enemy, their captain moved forward, ready to receive the youngster. His concern turned to shock when Sesshoumaru ran straight past him and with a high jump cleared the gates, landing in a crouch on the other side, finally beyond the palace's terrain. Breathing heavily, he didn't hesitate and continued to run, quickly entering the pitch dark shadowy grounds of the deep woods that made up a large portion of his father's lands. By now the palace was on full alert; voices were shouting and feet were running behind the walls, which pushed him to go on.

Running as fast as he could, leaping at some points to quicken the journey, he was panting but determined. It was as exciting as it was necessary. He had never been out in the woods at night unescorted by an adult. Those who resided in the forests weren't all loyal to the Lord of the Western Lands, but his father and their army could easily overpower all those who'd ever dare to oppose them. Or…so he hoped. The threat of Ryuukotsusei still lingered in his mind but he pushed it aside. Tonight, none of that mattered. Not the enemy, not his lessons, not the trials, not even his father. Tonight, it was all about his mother. The one he owed his life to, in birth and in death. That his father couldn't even find it in him to put aside one evening of lordship to honour his first wife's brave sacrifice confused and betrayed him to no end.

'Father doesn't care anymore. He has that human now. I have no one. And neither does mother. She needs me to come. She needs me.'

The thought was comforting and he managed to quicken his steps. The forest floor was littered with dead leaves and fallen branches, making his quick paced journey even more perilous. Besides his footfalls he also heard the chattering and cries of the night creatures, from amongst the bushes to high up in the trees. He tried to ignore the sounds as best he could. Paying attention to them would only remind him of the dangers that lurked here and that he was, admittedly, a bit scared.

Catching glimpses of the sky through the nearly bare branches of the trees, he could determine that he was halfway there. He didn't know how long it had taken him so far, but he could feel his legs burning and his lungs aching. A painful stitch had developed in both sides. Aside from being bothersome, the complications befuddled him. Youkai are known to be capable of running great distances at great speeds; why was he feeling so worn? He had been running for just over an hour, at the most. He had gone through many such exercises in the past. Did it have something to do with his strangely poor condition lately? Perhaps that stupid snake was right. And even Myoga had voices his concerns about his health…

'Deal with that later. Just keep going,' he told himself, leaping over a small river. 'The rest can be dealt with later. Mother is waiting on me. She--!'

It came unexpected.

It couldn't have been an obstructive branch or vine laying on the path for he would have seen it. All of a sudden, his right ankle was yanked and his momentum worked against him and he was mercilessly slammed down onto the ground with bone jarring impact. The precious air was knocked out of him. Yelping shrilly in both pain and fright, he scrambled when whatever had looped itself around his ankle tightened and begun to pull him backwards towards the shadowed undergrowth that was situated off the path.

Twisting his neck to look over his shoulder, all he could see was a tendril, thick and purple, coming from beneath a large but rotting tree stump. Using his claws to try and find some grip on the ground as he was yanked back, he kicked at his aggressor, hissing. When the soft earth offered little support he spun back, finding himself but a few feet from the ominous cavern and in a last attempt to escape he showered the tendril with acid. An unearthly shriek echoed and the badly burnt vine released him and slithered a retreat.

Shaken and scraped, he sighed, allowing his head to fall back down onto the cold dirt, trying to catch his breath.

The foliage behind him suddenly burst aside and a body emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes glowing from a dark face. It was a youkai. A large adult male, one could tell by the heavy musk he gave off. Sesshoumaru could not identify his species but he would have mistaken it as a canine youkai had it not been for the writhing tendrils growing out of his back or the thick horns which curved forward from above each brow. Thin lips were pulled back, displaying two rows of impressive teeth that interlocked perfectly to form a menacing grin. The male wasn't as tall as his father, but his built was even more powerful with extremely wide shoulders and massive arms and thighs.

Gasping, Sesshoumaru scrambled back.

"So the dog can bite," the youkai sneered around his frozen grin.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?" he forced indignant to try and cover his fright.

"A little puppy all alone in my territory," he answered, a fat wet tongue running itself over the pointy teeth.

The wriggling tendrils, including the still smouldering one he had burnt, whipped the air before diving down to wrap themselves around his wrists and ankles. One curled around his neck, threatening to strangle him if he did not cooperate. He yelped, snarling and trying to bite at the offenders but they went taught, forcing his arms above his head while the ones holding his ankles began to wind their way up.

"Unhand me!" he snarled.

"I will," the male's maniacal grin widened, "when I've had my fun."

He had been afraid that the youkai intended to slay or eat him, but now he shivered, trying to convince himself that the male didn't have something else in mind. When the clawed hands began to tug at his clothes, however, he jumped.

"Let me go!"

The large youkai ignored him. Resorting to simply ripping at the material, he made quick work of the royal robes, tossing scraps and pieces behind him as more and more skin was exposed. Froth was dribbling down the scruffy chin as the yellow eyes gleamed with excitement.

Renewing his attempts, now in desperation, Sesshoumaru jerked and twisted in every which way but the tendrils were like iron shackles. He choked when the one around his neck clenched several times in warning, cutting off his air for several moments before loosening.

"Behave. It's no fun when you're dead," the male chastised mockingly.

Panicking, his instincts took over and he began to yelp loudly, his cries carrying far in the now strangely silent woods. When he felt the cold air kiss his exposed thighs he whimpered, clenching his eyes shut. Scared sobs were now disrupting his cries for help and he weakly tugged at the tendrils, his wrists now bruised and chafed and his legs scraped and straining. When he felt rough hands on him he screamed.

"Shut up!"

A fist caught him on his cheek, roughly snapping his head to one side as the appendage around his throat tightened, cutting off his air and voice once more. Tearfully staring up into the unforgiving face, he struggled to breathe. The wide grin turned sinister.

"I know who you are, son of Inutaisho. Your father has shamed our kind long enough. The land is crying for the blood of the inuyoukai clan and it is an honour to be the first to spill it. This will prove to the lord that we will not tolerate his inept ruling any longer."

His father…that human…this was going to happen to him…because of her…

Having exhausted his strength, he collapsed in the other's grip, panting and shivering as the brute leaned over him. A wet tongue licked the side of his face before trailing down his torso. Sesshoumaru shrieked, louder than before, which startled his attacker.

"FATHER!"

The youkai snarled and slapped him again.

"I said to shut—ARGH!"

Hot blood splattered on Sesshoumaru's face and the tendrils tightened suddenly before going slack, falling away uselessly. Blinking through the cooling substance, he looked up to find an agonized grimace on the grinning face. Between the yellow eyes, a metal tip protruded, smeared with blood and flesh. The large body twitched once and the tip twisted, the sound of bones crunching grating in his ears. With a final spasm, the youkai's frame slumped forward, held up only by the metal tip, which was the end of a sword. With a grunt, its wielder tossed the dead being to the side several feet away, eyes glowing bright red.

Trembling and weeping, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his knees, using his tail to cover as much of him as possible. Only when the other knelt before him did he look up in apprehension.

"You fool!" his father growled. "Did I not specifically say that you were to remain in the palace? You dared to disobey me and caused such a commotion in the palace while we had important guests? You are even more hopeless than I thought!"

Sniffling, he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"I…I…only wanted to s-see her…"

"She is dead, Sesshoumaru! Stop wasting your time, and mine, on such foolish emotions! She did not give up her life just so that you could pull off these ridiculous stunts! Had I not come after you you would have soon joined her, and in doing so degrade her sacrifice!"

"I-I'm sorry, father…"

"Of course you are," he snorted.

They fell silent. Sesshoumaru fearfully awaiting his sire to punish him for his actions, His father looking over his naked, bruised and scratched body. When his eyes finally met Sesshoumaru's once more the prince knew that he was going to be struck for his disobedience. Clenching his eyes shut, his arms released his knees to wrap around his torso to comfort himself. He heard Tesseiga ring as it was sheathed and he tensed.

"Stand up," his father's voice commanded.

Slowly rising to his feet, his face burned with shame.

"Look at me."

He opened his eyes, which were wet with tears, and looked up at his father, who was still kneeling, now eye-to-eye with him. His father was silent for a while longer before reaching back to undo the thick pelt he always wore outdoors. The fur tickled his sensitive skin as it was wrapped around his naked body.

"This little adventure will not repeat itself. You will no longer be allowed to leave the palace without a trainer and I will personally see to it that your lessons will be extended," his father said as he adjusted the cloak with stern jerks, his voice cold and strict, "Your only free time will be when you sleep and your lessons with Tsukoyoko will intensify. If you dare to defy me one more time I will have you whipped, am I clear?"

"Yes, father," he whispered.

"What did he do to you?" his father asked unexpectedly.

Blushing, he turned away and shook his head.

"Nothing, father."

"Don't lie to me so soon, boy."

"…I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. I though he wanted to kill me but…He…He touched me, father. He touched me…He…He wanted…He…"

No longer fearing the lord's backlash, he began to whimper as he realized just how badly the night could have ended. If his father hadn't been there he would have been hurt in the worst possible way. The youkai would still be on him, holding him down as he assaulted him, doing things that not even adults felt comfortable talking about. And what of afterwards? Would the youkai have left him to fend for himself, bleeding and wounded in the middle of the forest? Would he have kidnapped him and keep him to hurt him more?

"Father…" he sobbed, now trembling more than ever within the layer of white pelt. "…T-Thank you…"

His father glanced askew at the corpse of the assailant with a strong measure of disdain. Looking back at Sesshoumaru, who was finally registering the traumatic shock he had undergone, he got to his feet, towering above the other.

"You have been through enough for one night. I will not punish you this time for you've already learned your lesson the hard way. Come." His tone was commanding but not as cold as usual. "You will bathe and retire the moment we get back. I will pardon your morning training this one time but your midday lessons will go through, understood?"

"Yes, father."

His footsteps were shaky and he nearly stumbled on twice as they walked. He had been saved and he was going back to the safety of his home; and still he felt like he needed more assurance than that. Peering up at his father's stoic countenance as they walked, he opened his mouth…but then shut it. He couldn't find it in him to ask his father anything more. The fact that the lord had personally come out here to search for him when he had important visitors was surprising enough. The notion that he wasn't going to even hit him for his disobedience even more so. Still…

His legs could not support his tired and bruised body any longer and with a soft moan he sank to the ground, trying to summon up the strength but to no avail. When heavy boots appeared before him he weakly tried to apologize for his lack of dignity.

"Father, I—"

"Silent."

Arms wrapped around him and he gasped when he was lifted off the ground, held against the robed chest with one arm under his knees while the other supported his back. Gripping the cloak around him to prevent it from trailing on the ground, he looked up with wide eyes at his sire's face.

"Rest," his father commanded, "I will not tolerate any excuse tomorrow about you feeling tired."

Resting his head back down on the strong chest, Sesshoumaru curled up closer. His father began walking and the soft swaying of his stride had a calming effect on the pup in his arms. Sighing, Sesshoumaru stared despondently at the forest.

"Father?"

"What?"

"If I complete the trials…Can we both go visit her next year?"

"It is not a matter of you completing the trials. I am expecting you to excel in them."

"And if I do?" he persisted.

"…We will see."

Allowing himself a relieved smile, he nuzzled into the white pelt wrapped around him. He had failed. He had not kept his promise to his mother. This rare moment with his father would be forgotten come morning and the lord would go back to his old ways but for now, despite the events that had led up to it, he didn't mind breaking this one promise. Having been protected by his father…Being held by his father…It made up for his failure.

'Mother will understand,' he assured himself, running a finger over the embroidery on his sire's robes. 'She will understand and forgive me. She knows I love her.'

"Thank you, father."

The tall lord did not answer…but the arms holding him tightened.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	9. Accepting

Title: My Brother's Pup

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Hey, would you look at that?? An update! Yay! I'm talking a complete make-over. I rewrote all the chapters. Nothing major, just getting rid of a few glaring typos, and those random Japanese words (oka, oto, etc.) that I've come to hate. I now prefer to stick to one language per fic, with the exception of a few words (like youkai and hanyou, since they are more fitting).

It having been, what, a year, since I last gave this fic some much needed attention, I actually locked myself up in my room (seriously, I did) and wrote this chapter. Meanwhile, it's been revealed in the manga that Sesshoumaru's mother...IS ALIVE!! grrrrrr Too bad, 'cause she's dead in this fic and she won't be coming back.

* * *

He stirred at the first knock, opening heavy eyelids. Lying in his bed amongst mountains of quilts and pillows, he still felt every bruise and scrape as he turned onto his side, away from the door. The knocking persisted. He refused to acknowledge it and, when he continued to do so for a long time, the door was carefully opened. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. A mortal stench, trying to hide beneath the fabricated fragrance of flowers, reached his nose. 

"Sesshoumaru?" his father's human whispered, tiptoeing over to the bed. He could hear the clicks and clacks of porcelain and silverware.

He didn't reply, listening as she walked around the bed, where she put down the tray and took a seat on the very edge of the bed. Her audacity made him open his eyes to settle a weak glare on her. Much as he'd feared, she smiled sympathetically, sadly: his father had told her what had happened.

"I brought you something…some soup," she said, pulling back her sleeves. On her arm were the scars left by his claws the first time they'd met. "You weren't there for breakfast. You need to keep up your strength."

She picked up the bowl and a spoon and held it out to him in offering. He merely stared at it, not hungry and certainly not about to eat anything she'd touched. After an awkward minute she put them back down on the tray, clearly uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, and almost immediately recanted her question. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Stupid question. I'm sure it's…not something I should be…"

Too tired to even hiss at her, Sesshoumaru, with some stiffness and difficulty, turned away and pulled the quilt over his head. Another long silence passed and his sensitive hearing could hear the flesh of her hands rubbing as she wringed them together.

"Do you need to…talk?"

"No."

"Would you like me to get your father?"

"No."

Why was she hanging around? She wasn't very bright, but it wasn't too hard to read the signs, even for a human. His faith in her simple mind's working was shattered when, to add insult to injury, a hand was placed on his head. The touch almost sent him over the side of the bed, startling the human, who clumsily pulled back, knocking the tray off the table. The porcelain bowl shattered on the floor, splattering hot soup everywhere.

"GET OUT!" Sesshoumaru screamed, stumbling backwards.

"Sesshoumaru, I—"

"GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TALK TO ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Please, don't be upset—"

"IT'S ALL GONE WRONG BECAUSE OF YOU!! YOU DID THIS!!"

She covered her mouth, then pressed her arms against her chest as she fell to her knees, shaking her head vigorously.

"Never! I would have never wished any of this upon anyone, especially you! I'm so sorry about what happened and when you're father told me I swore I wished that I could have been to slay that monster myself!"

"A monster, like me?! Like my mother?! That's what we are to you humans, aren't we?! Monsters who should be killed! Well, I would rather DIE than accept your help!! Humans can't help! You're no better than that beast in the forest! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHERS AS LONG AS YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

His door burst open. Sesshoumaru immediately backed down as his father stormed into the room, a look of pure wrath on his face. Against his nature, the first person he turned to was Sesshoumaru, who had pressed himself up into a corner, heart pounding: his father had heard him shouting to the woman. Surely, he'd be punished for that.

"Izayoi, leave him alone."

The woman looked beaten, eyes lowered as she got to her feet. His father, however, never even looked at her. Sesshoumaru avoided looking directly into the sharp eyes, but felt them on him nonetheless.

"I didn't mean to upset him, dearest. I just thought…"

"I told you not to disturb him."

"I…I'll…just go…"

Uncomfortable, she shuffled out, shamed. When she placed a hand on his father's arm for reassurance he didn't even blink, continuing to shut her out. Biting her lip, she left, closing the door behind her.

"She touched me," was the first thing Sesshoumaru said once they were alone. "I didn't want her to but she put her hand on my head and she wouldn't go away. She wouldn't go away! She wouldn't leave me alone!"

Breathing hard, he sunk into a small ball, gripping his head, shaking.

"It won't go away…"

"A lord needs to be strong, Sesshoumaru," his father said sternly, but at least he was listening, as opposed to shouting.

"I tried to be strong last night. I fought him, father. I fought him the best I could; I was being as strong as I could…and it didn't matter…Why did he do it, father?"

"Because he was a scum, not worthy of calling himself a youkai. He was a weakling, Sesshoumaru. If you do not get stronger you will end up like him: dead, with no honour to your name. I will not always be there to correct your mistakes so learn from what has happened. Accept that it happened, put it behind you and move on. Get dressed: it's time for your first lesson of the day."

"Father?"

The demon lord stopped, just about to open the door.

"…Is that how you were able to get over mother's death?"

The broad shoulders tensed and he heard his father breathe in deeply, like he was forcing himself to keep calm.

"I dealt with it as best I could. Don't be late for your lesson."

He closed the door firmly behind him and Sesshoumaru dared to get to his feet, still wiping his eyes. He had been thrown off by his father's reply, and the way he'd done so: soft, and with an emotion other than distaste or anger.

"Dealt with it as best you could…Maybe it'd be for the best…if you just forgot her, father…" he thought out loud. "Maybe then, it wouldn't hurt you so much…"

He started to remove his night clothes but the large space of his room made him feel very vulnerable. Closing the drapes, he gathered his fresh clothes and hurried into the smaller washroom, locking the door behind him. Only then did he feel safe enough to change, though he did so quickly, no longer comfortable with his body.

* * *

He hadn't been looking forward to facing the day, and certainly not other people, but he saw almost no one that day, save for his tutors. While walking from one class to the next, he'd spotted the vanished hems of robes into side rooms or heard feet quickly turning right around and hurrying away before he caught sight of the person. His tutors were also acting differently. 

"No," Ryuurio said patiently, his forked tongue flickering harmlessly as he shook his head. "That answer is incorrect. Try again."

"The Battle of the Bloods lasted…from 344 till 444."

"Good. Next question…"

He'd made it through the entire lesson without drawing one scathing remark from the snake youkai, and Ryuurio accepted his half-finished report with little fuss, issuing no punishment for failing to complete the assignment.

All three of the planned combat classes had been cancelled, replaced by extra study time that didn't require any physical contact between him and any adults.

By the end of the day, Sesshoumaru felt mortified.

How many knew about what had happened? Had that woman gone and told everyone how his father had found him, defeated and crying after his grand escape last night? Was that why everyone was avoiding him, like a plague? Were they disgusted? Or did they pity him?

At least the woman had obeyed his father and had left him alone for the rest of the day. Sesshoumaru hoped she'd keep away for the rest of her life.

He hadn't had a free evening to himself in months; he'd been informed by his last teacher that his night classes had been cancelled as well. He was secretly very glad; he wanted to be back in his room, under his covers. And he was very tired as well, having slept badly the night before and that morning as well.

A cry broke through his thoughts. It had come just around the corner ahead of him, in the narrow space created by two buildings. Human brats usually used these alleys for their ridiculous games of running and hiding, while giggling _loudly_, which was the worse hunting technique Sesshoumaru had ever witnessed.

This cry was different, however. It wasn't playful, but pained. Terrified. And the air was choked with the pungent smell of fear. And mingling with that scent was the stench of mixed blood.

Sesshoumaru, for a second, bemoaned being related to the cry baby hanyou, but then an unmistakeable wave of testosterone sent a chill down his spine, though it also spurred him to hurry over, instead of just walking away. He knew what scene awaited just by the scent, but still it brought him to an abrupt halt.

The hanyou, curled around his ball, was cowering in Tsukoyoko's shadow, crying as he tried to shuffle further up the wall, unable to escape either way. The giant male was keeping his renowned booming voice low, its rumbling echoing in Sesshoumaru's chest as he snarled at the hanyou.

"Have you no pride?" he asked the hanyou, his sheathed sword in hand which he was using to roughly poke the tiny head and body; he was avoiding touching the pup with his hands lest he leave behind too much of his incriminating scent. "All that human blood in you; no wonder you're so sensitive. A lowly, snivelling coward, that's what you are."

"I-I'll be brave someday…just like dad…" the hanyou hiccoughed, ears flat in fear, eyes averted.

"You will never be like the great Lord of the Western Lands! Don't you dare even entertain the idea!"

The blunt end of the sheath stabbed the hanyou in his ribs, hard. He twisted on the floor, trying every which way to protect himself, too scared to run, knowing that the adult would catch him in no time.

Partially concealed by the wall, Sesshoumaru looked on as his teacher continued to berate and abuse the half-breed. He had seen the servant mongrels behave in the same way towards the hanyou, and had been disgusted at the pup's inability to stand up for himself.

But this was Tsukoyoko. This was one of the top commanders in his father's army. This was a dragon slayer, and a destroyer of entire demon tribes. This was the warrior who could rip enemies in half with his bare hands, and cause avalanches with his roars. This was…unfair.

The hanyou was shivering so badly he was almost falling apart.

Sesshoumaru knew what that was like, that fear. He'd felt the same way last night, cornered by a brutish adult whose only intent had been to harm him as much as possible, for no good reason. But he'd been saved. His father had come for him; had fought for him.

His father wasn't here right now. The hanyou would either have to pull through a session of pain, or…

"Stop it!"

Tsukoyoko immediately stepped back as Sesshoumaru approached the miserable scene. The adult's red eyes widened, surprised to see who it was and what he was doing. Glaring, Sesshoumaru planted himself between his teacher and his half-breed sibling.

"S-S-S-Sesshoumaru?" the hanyou whispered, quickly crawling over to wrap his arms around Sesshoumaru's legs, wiping his tears in the white pants.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru demanded the adult, ignoring the child.

Tsukoyoko sniffed and pulled his shoulders back, proud and unforgiving.

"Who do you think you're talking to, boy?"

"To an underling of my father, the Lord of the Western Lands. To my social _inferior_," Sesshoumaru shot back with enough bark to make the other raise both brows, "and, once my father finds out what you've been doing to my brother, a dead man."

In the training room, he had been force to submit himself to the warrior's will, but military rank could never outrank pureblood power.

Still, Tsukoyoko refused to cower before either of them, as they were merely pups.

"Yes," he said with a considering look "the lord would not be pleased of my conduct. After all, whereas he cares little of how I handle you, _my prince_, he wouldn't hesitate to step in and protect his favourite son. However, I am his best fighter; I am the only one who has the experience needed to get you through the Trials. With me gone, you wouldn't last a day in the fighting ring. So tell me, would it be wise, giving your already uncertain future, to get rid of me? If you fail the Trials, Sesshoumaru, you will be evicted from this palace, and then your father will not bother to come to your rescue deep in those dark woods so late at night."

Sesshoumaru looked away, troubled. Leave, pretend he hadn't seen anything, and have a chance of winning, and thus surviving? Or tell, lose one of his most important sources to success, and be banished into the unforgiving wilderness? That he was even considering both options was bothersome enough. He was considering endangering his life…for the hanyou's sake?

"You leave him alone," he said, going for both and hoping he wouldn't regret either. "You do not come near him again, or even speak to him again. Leave him alone, and I won't tell my father. But if there is one more bruise, one more scratch on him, my father will be informed and your blood will soak the palace grounds. Am I clear?"

Tsukoyoko bowed, but in a mocking way.

"I am indebted to you and your righteousness, my prince. It seems we all should be grateful for your little adventure; it certainly has humbled your pride and shaken your senses."

"Be off."

The adult took his leave with a look that foreshadowed the pain Sesshoumaru could expect in future classes, when the power was back in Tsukoyoko's clawed hands.

"What did he mean? What happened last night, Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business."

"Is that why you were sick this morning? Mama said you weren't feeling good."

"Just get up and follow me," Sesshoumaru snapped to the hanyou, who got to his feet with many winces and whines. But as soon as he was up the hanyou hugged Sesshoumaru's waist tightly. The older pup tried to withdraw, grimacing. "What are you doing?!"

"You helped me. Again." The hanyou looked up with a tearstained face, smiling. "I'm glad you're my big brother."

"I only did it because I hate him, that's all."

The hanyou could have pointed out that, if that was the only reason, it made no sense then that he hadn't run to their father, eager to have a valid reason to be rid of their bully once and for all. But the whelp was content to tag along with him, back to the palace, without any further questions. Sesshoumaru said nothing about his newly acquired second shadow, not even when they reached his bedroom. The whelp, however, remained in the doorway while Sesshoumaru entered.

"Close to door," Sesshoumaru ordered.

He hadn't told the whelp to leave, and he didn't. Instead, he just stood, looking around with wide eyes as if he'd never seen the inside of a room before. Slipping off his heavier outer robe, Sesshoumaru climbed into his bed, just barely making it to his pillows before collapsing.

A minute later, someone stepped up to stand next to his bed. When he said nothing he felt the mattress dip a bit, then a bit more, and more still as the whelp slowly, cautiously crawled onto the bed. Only when the movements stop did he open his eyes. The whelp was lying facing him, but with a respectable distance between them. That the hanyou was leaving his stench all over his sheets and pillows didn't bother Sesshoumaru as much as he thought it should have.

They lay there silently. Just enjoying the peace in the room, with no one talking to them, or yelling at them, or pushing them around. Well, Sesshoumaru was at ease. The whelp kept shifting, and it was pretty obvious why.

This time they worked without the need of instructions or threats. Sesshoumaru got to his knees and the whelp turned over, pulling up his shirt to expose the offending bruises, including a dark circle right in the middle of his back. He had even less strength this time so Sesshoumaru focused on numbing the pain rather than removing it. Even then, he held back. There, right between the two ears, beneath the white hair, was a lump: the whelp had been struck right on the head. Hard.

"My eyes are funny," the hanyou admitted while Sesshoumaru studied the wound. "Everything's…furry. And I keep hearing something in my ears, but it's getting softer."

Not pleased with this belated revelation, Sesshoumaru forced the other to sit up straight, cupped his hands and, placing them over the lump, poured in as much power as he could gather. He tried not to focus on the lump, but on any inner injuries, wanting to at least slow any failing senses until the whelp's own healing powers were able to sustain him. Completely drained, he sat back. The whelp blinked, trying to clear his vision. The white ears sagged.

"It's still furry…" he said, growing anxious now that he'd seen how much effort Sesshoumaru had put into the injury. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I get better?"

Sesshoumaru, lying back down, turned to face the other way.

"…You're alright," he said. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong with me? So I'm okay?" asked the small voice behind him. The mattress shifted again. A small face leaned over him, yet, despite the gross invasion of personal space, Sesshoumaru didn't feel threatened. "Will I get better? Will I be better?"

"You're are half-breed," Sesshoumaru said automatically, then added, rethinking his words, "You are…you. I guess…there's nothing bad about being yourself…"

With a clumsy hop, the whelp scrambled over him, bringing them face-to-face again. Sesshoumaru was emotionless, staring off into the space between two pillows.

"Are you staying inside tonight?" the pup asked.

"I have nothing else to do."

"Dad told them that you need to rest."

"…He did?"

"Yup. He called everyone, all the servants, this morning. I wasn't supposed to be there but I snuck away while mama was getting dressed. Dad told the servants to leave you alone for a few days, and he told your teachers to keep their voices down during your lessons, and that if they made you sad they'd be in big trouble."

"Father said that?" Sesshoumaru wondered, blinking. "Did he…Did he tell them why?"

"Someone asked why and he only told them that you weren't feeling good. Someone else asked if it had something to do with last night and dad said that it was none of their business and that if anyone tried to find out they'd be in really, really big trouble."

Turning over onto his stomach, Sesshoumaru ran the words through his mind. He didn't know what to think of all that. He didn't feel like thinking, really.

"Why aren't you telling me to go away?" the hanyou asked, trying to smooth out a wrinkle in the sheet with his smallest finger.

"Too tired," Sesshoumaru answered honestly. "I'm too tired to care anymore."

"Maybe you should try sleeping."

"I can't sleep."

The whelp's giggle drew his eyes away from tracing the ceiling down to the big eyes staring at him in amusement.

" Silly, _everyone_ can sleep. It's easy!"

"Hn."

"I can sleep anytime. I fell asleep at dinner once."

"…When?" Sesshoumaru had never heard of that incident, not that he ever kept track of what his half-brother did.

"When mama and me lived in her house. Dad came for dinner, and grandpa was there too, and they kept talking and talking and talking and talking—" He flipped over onto his back, making himself more comfortable. "—and talking and talking and talking, and it was really, really, really boring, and mama was talking to grandma. So I went to sleep."

"Stupid, if you'd listened you might have actually learned something to fill your empty head," Sesshoumaru quickly quipped, though without his usual patronizing tone.

"…Soggy cakes are yucky."

What…? Sesshoumaru didn't even bother asking out loud; he just looked at the other imploringly.

"I fell asleep and knocked over my tea on the cakes and we all had to eat soggy cake because otherwise grandpa would have been angry. But sleeping is super easy to do! Watch me."

Settling down, knees drawn up to his chest and head resting on folded arms, the hanyou went silent for a long time.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh."

Slowly, the whelp's eyes started to droop. A minute later, he yawned.

"See?" he smiled, nestling in even further. "Everyone can…sleep…It's…really…easy and…you…you…"

Sesshoumaru raised his head. Had the hanyou just fallen asleep on him? In his bed?

He reached out with the intent to shake him awake, but stopped just short of actually touching him. The hanyou didn't stir, peaceful and content as he was. Sighing, Sesshoumaru studied his new bed mate. The pup was smaller than he first thought, he only just realized. And his hands and feet were clawed. And even as he slept, the triangular ears twitched at the faintest sound.

With slow hesitance, Sesshoumaru reached out a hand. Making sure the pup was fast asleep, he lightly touched one of the ears with the tip of his finger. It flicked at first, but when he tried a second time it lowered, allowing him to touch it. The fur covering the ear was soft, and downy.

Pulling away, Sesshoumaru settled with just staring at the sleeping form. Somehow, the pup's method seemed to be working: his eyes were beginning to droop. The last thing Sesshoumaru saw before falling into some much needed sleep was his younger sibling smile, deep in dreams.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: well, this chapter ended on a slightly better note than the last one. I call that progress. 

Read & Review, please.


End file.
